Fugative Vampires
by ohgeekyone
Summary: Renesmee is hunted. Claire and Peter save her, oblivious that she's got more than enough people to do that. Their lives become entwined and drama ensues - but will the Volturi discover what they are up to? Rated T, just in case. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or Heroes. I just enjoy them both.**

**I'd been playing with this idea for a while, and it wouldn't leave me alone! So it had to be writen. It's not amazing, and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it, but here it is anyway. Set after Breaking Dawn, and during Volume Four of Heroes. Some things are slightly different in the Heroes aspect, such as Peter's ability (I'm ticked off that he hasn't got his old power back).**

** Read/review - it'd be appreciated; criticism welcome. Enjoy. **

* * *

Renesmee POV

It had been 5 years since the Volturi had attacked, and life was blissful. It had been established that Jacob and I were a couple, and the people at my school and my family had all accepted it without problems. Jacob had dropped out of his school and joined mine since he couldn't bear to be without me, even though it was just for a few hours. We were fairly inseparable at school, and our friends had gotten used to our package deal. We were much more popular than my mom and dad, a fact which they seemed fairly indifferent about. The only thing they didn't like, but found it amusing, was that their old friend Mike Newton's son had a thing for me. Jake, of course, hated it. Hated him. He was constantly fighting off his inevitable tremors whenever he lost his temper at him - which was basically whenever he so much as looked at me. We had moved away for a few years following the hostile invasion of the Volturi, but we had moved back. Nobody in Forks knew mom and dad were really my parents - the whole town though I was another adoptee of Carlisle's. I'm sure people had seen the resemblance between myself and my dad, but whenever they tried to fit 5 and a half years into my supposed age, they came up short, so nobody pressed the matter.

Everything at home was confusing. When only one person in the family (we classed Jake and his friends as family) aged, it made matters extremely complicated. Jake was still a 16 year old in appearance and I looked 16, although I was only nearly 6. So my boyfriend (soul mate, life partner, my reason for existence…whatever), my mom, my dad, my auntie's and uncles and I all looked around the same age. It really messed with the local people's heads.

My grandfather, Charlie, had unfortunately passed away a year ago. It was an awfully depressing time for my parents, and for Jake. Uncle Jasper was practically suicidal with all the emotions in the house. Luckily, Aunt Alice and I had managed to help him, as well as mom and dad. I made Jake happy by just being there, so I spent every single moment with him - which was difficult to do, since we spend 98% of our time together anyway.

I loved my Aunt Rosalie so much. She loved that I could still age, and the fact that I could have children of my own. We got along especially well, since I had developed a strong mind, thanks to my opinionated family.

And Uncle Emmett and I got on like a house on fire - we were always playing pranks on people, and he was definitely the funniest guy in the house. Luckily for him, I shared a similar taste in humour; lucky for me, he loved me too much to play pranks on me (that, and I always caught him if he tried - dad always warned me).

It was the beginning of October, and things at school were really brightening up. I was on the cheerleading squad, a hobby of mine my father hated but Emmett thought was genius (if I fell I wouldn't get hurt and I was definitely the most graceful of them all). Mom and dad had signed me up for ballet lessons in a hope I wouldn't inherit my mother's lack of equilibrium - they said it was a 'classical art, unlike the art of cheerleading'. But I loved it - I loved the feeling it gave me to hear people cheering for something. And the squad loved me - I could be flipped the highest (they didn't know, however, that my enhanced abilities helped this).

So there I was. Driving to school in my Aunt Alice's Porsche, Jake next to me, holding my hand.

"What are we doing tonight, then? Anything?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. I thought we could have a night in - watch some movies, eat some popcorn, go hunting, perhaps. I've not been for a few weeks…"

"Sounds perfect," he replied, gazing into my eyes with his fervent love.

As I was turning the corner of our immensely long drive, several cars pulled out from the trees, and came to a stop in front of me, causing me to stop the car abruptly. About 20 men hopped out of the cars, dressed in black, holding guns. The man at the front had short white blond hair. He looked mildly curious, but mainly determined.

I didn't know what to do.

Jake was shaking violently next to me, but I had to calm him down, else these people would know his secret.

"Jake," I whispered, "you need to calm down. Get out, now. Change once you're in the woods, run to the house and get everyone. Alice is visiting the Denali's. She must've missed this…Go. Now. Please."

"No…" he said through clenched teeth, trying to stop his tremors, "I'm not leaving you, Nessie."

"Please, Jake, go now. Please. For me."

The men had created a circle around us, holding the guns ready.

"Jake…" I was begging now.

He growled loudly before throwing the door open and running at an inhuman pace through the woods. I saw the white haired guy send some men into the woods after him, but I knew they wouldn't catch him. He'd have changed by now, and he could run fast even when my life wasn't in danger.

I slowly climbed out of the car, involuntarily growling under my breath, and baring my teeth at the men holding the guns at me.

"They won't do any good, y'know," I pointed out, slipping into a subtle crouch.

"Maybe. But they're going to be kept on you," the leader spoke.

"What do you want?" I was happy to hear that I didn't sound scared. I was scared. Scared for my family. For my Jake. For me.

"You. You have a talent that is a danger to yourself and the others around you." He had a rough voice.

"A talent?"

"You can place memories into people's minds."

"Duh. I know that. It's hardly a talent."

The man looked confused.

"That's a talent in my eyes."

"It's something that comes with being what I am."

"And what is that?" He looked confused still, but he was hiding it well.

"You don't know? You've come after me thinking I just put memories into people's heads?" I scoffed. He clearly hadn't done his homework.

"Clearly," he stated.

But my response was drowned out by multiple ferocious growls from the woods. The men around me relaxed their formation, and turned to see where the noise was coming from. Their fears were confirmed when Emmett and my dad came hurdling out of the forest, leapt onto them and rippe them apart, all in a matter of seconds. My mother rushed to my side, whilst Jake, Emmett, Rosalie and my father continued to rip the men apart. The leader was firing at them, but the bullets just ricocheted off them and fell limply to the floor.

After about 10 seconds, we were all crowded around the guy I was talking with only moments ago.

"Who are you?!" Emmett bellowed at the man. He had stopped trying to shoot us and was looking rather terrified and confused. He remained silent.

My dad ran up to him, picked him up by the neck and flung him effortlessly into his van. He was knocked unconscious.

"He works for a company of some kind," my dad told us, after reading his mind. "He collects people with abilities."

"Abilities?" Rose asked, whilst rubbing my arm softly.

"Yes, like cellular regeneration or mind reading."

"Vampires?"

"No. Humans. Humans with abilities."

Everyone was silent. Jake had pushed his way through my family, transformed back to human and was looking at me, holding my face carefully, seeing if I was hurt in anyway. And then he was hugging me.

"Humans with abilities?"

"Yes, Rosalie, that's what I said!" My father was getting agitated now.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Jake asked me.

"I'm fine," I muttered back, listening to the conversation between Rose and my dad. Mom had an arm around me and was rubbing soothing circles on my arm with her thumb.

"So why were they looking for Nessie?" Rose asked my dad.

"They must've gotten information on her, somehow. She has human in her. Maybe that's it. So they just thought she was another human with her ability. They didn't realise she was a vampire, or that she had 8 vampires and a pack of werewolves by her side."

"How many with abilities?" Emmett asked the question I was wondering.

"From what I heard, he's collected hundreds so far. They're looking for them. Rounding them up. It's a man names Nathan Petrelli's fault."

"The senator?" Mom interrupted whatever Rose was going to say.

"Yes," Dad looked at her, before whipping his phone out and dialling a number.

"Alice….Yes….We know…It's fine, you're not omniscient…She's fine….Stop apologizing Alice…Who's coming?….Oh…Right…Okay….Yeah, sure, one second - say hi to Carlisle Emse and Jasper for us. Here.…" he passed the phone to me.

"Hey, Aunt Alice!" I said, excitedly. I'd not seen her for a week.

"NESSIE! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm so so sorry, Ness. I didn't see anything! Whoever sent them must've made a snappy decision. And I wasn't looking for them…I'm so sorry, Nessie!" She said all this so fast, a normal human wouldn't have understood.

"Whoa, Al, it's fine. I'm great. They didn't touch me."

"Good. Listen, there's people coming to Forks. People with abilities. 2 of them. They were trying to find and save you from them guys, so they're good people. They'll be there in about 20 minutes. They're travelling fast…in the sky, somehow…I don't know. It's all a bit confusing to me. I mean, humans with abilities?! It's never happened before…" she mused.

"Okay…Well, you're getting back soon, aren't you? Weren't you suppose to be on a plane tomorrow?"

"Yes, but as I saw that vision, I rang Edward then we started running back to Forks. We're running now. We'll be there in a few hours. Love you, Ness."

"Love you too, Aunty." I blew her a kiss before hanging up.

"There's people coming." I stated.

Dad came up to me and hugged me tight. I placed a hand on his back and replayed what was said down the phone.

"Yes, we know - I've told them. Are you okay?"

I told him yes with my ability, then ran over everything the person who was still lying unconscious by one of his vans had said. He stiffened slightly when the person had said "you" after I'd asked him what he wanted.

After I'd finished, I quickly went around the circle, replaying everything I'd showed Dad, since showing is faster than talking. I also told them silently that I was fine, and thank you for saving me.

After, I slinked up to Jake and wrapped my arms around him.

"So…what are we going to do about the people who are coming? 20 minutes to get ready," Rose asked.

"Alice said they're not a danger to us, so we'll just talk," Dad answered.

"Sounds good," I said, smiling.

"What are we going to do about him?" Emmett asked, pointing to the leader.

"We'll put him in Carlisle's study. Lock him up with something. Question him later, maybe?" Dad answered.

"Right…" Emmett said slowly, nodding his head. He then approached the guy, effortlessly flung him over his muscular shoulder and ran to the house, Rosalie hot on his heels.

"I don't think I'm going to school today…" I mumbled, which made Jake smile before picking me up bridal style and running leisurely to the house. On my way, I saw Leah and Embry in their wolf form.

"Hey guys! How are you bo-" I stopped. "Hey, why aren't you at school Embry?" Then it clicked. "Jacob Black!" I slapped his chest. "You can't drag people out of their education just to protect me. Incase you've no noticed I have 8 vampires to do that!"

He grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry, Ness, but I wasn't taking any risks. And besides, 4 of said vampires are visiting the Denali clan. So, really you've only got four vampires looking after you."

"Only? One would be enough! They're fairly indestructible, Jake!"

"Sorry, Ness. Love you."

I sighed. "Luckily for you, I love you too."

He laughed. "That rhymed."

I smiled unwillingly, still pretending to be mad at his worry and overprotection. We were outside the house now. I turned my head back to the woods and said loud enough for them to hear:

"Go back to school, Embry, so you don't fail! And Leah, go back to La Push, put your feet up and chill. You're always doing something for me, I'm starting to feel guilty."

Me and Leah had formed a friendship over the years. Admittedly, I was the only Cullen who she had befriended, since she decided "we would spend a lot of time together. And you have a heartbeat with normal coloured eyes and blood, so you're not a vampire in my mind". I was quite pleased I had made that breakthrough.

"No, Leah you stay. There's guests coming and I might need you," Jake contradicted.

"Leah! Go home! Ignore him. Go on, dare you," I teased, smiling at Jake, then smiling at where I saw Leah.

I heard her barking laugh, and then 2 sets of paws galloping across the mud.

I smiled I triumph at Jake, then I realized something.

"Hey! You let me win that one. You could have forced her to stay!" He put me down and I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a child.

"Maybe, but how could anyone resist your pleas?" He moved closer to me, then kissed me lightly.

"Jake that's my daughter," Dad laughed, walking out of the house and sitting on the steps. "I know you love her and everything, but she is my dau--"

He stopped abruptly.

His head whipped round to where Leah and Embry were a second ago, and he tensed. I sniffed the air and I smelt human.

Two.

Our guests.

"You guys!" Edward said, loud enough for everyone to hear. In seconds, the whole family was down on the porch, all tensed and ready for our visitors.

They strolled from the woods, one looking quite alarmed at our stance. The girl, a blonde who looked around my age, if not older, was looking at her feet, grimacing in disgust at all the mud on her shoes and jeans. The man looked to be in his 20's, with dark brown hair. The girl looked up at us and froze mid-stride.

"Peter…" she whispered to the man, who looked at her and coked a head in our direction.

I felt my dad unfreeze for a second, and I looked at his face. I saw utter confusion.

The man, whose name I'd heard to be Peter, walked bravely up to us, and stopped a few yards in front of the steps.

"Hi, my name's Peter. This is Claire," he gestured to the blonde who had walked up to where he was standing. "We're looking for Renesmee Cullen?"

I cleared my throat softly, and walked forwards.

"That'd be me," I said, smiling slightly.

"I think we arrived later than we hoped, but we're here to tell you there's people who want you. Want what you can do."

"Thanks, but we've already encountered them."

"Really? When?" The girl, Claire, said. "How come you're not bagged and tagged?"

Bagged and tagged?

"Not 10 minutes ago," Dad answered.

"Yeah…we kinda took care of them," I said.

"Oh." She looked shocked. "How di-"

She stopped, thinking about what she was going to say, but then shook her head slightly, and asked another question. "What's your power?"

I liked her - she was to the point.

"I can put memories into people's heads." She looked impressed, as did the man. "Oh, and I'm also a vampire hybrid. And these are vampires," I said, gesturing to my family. I said it with a happy voice, to see if I'd scare them off.

Their mouths simultaneously dropped.

"Vampires?" Peter had recovered.

"Yep."

"Are you going to kill us?" Claire asked.

I laughed lightly.

"No, don't worry. We don't kill humans. Now, since you know our secrets, I'm hoping you can tell us yours."

They did not hesitate. Peter answered for them both.

"Claire can regenerate. I absorb other people's powers. Like a sponge, I guess. I have too many to list at the minute," he said, with a slight crooked grin.

"Wow, impressive." And it was. A human that couldn't die? A sponge? I laughed mentally as I thought of my new nickname for Peter: The Sponge.

They nodded, looking at the floor.

"Oh! This is my family: my mom and dad, aka Edward and Bella; this is my Aunt and Uncle - Rosalie and Emmett; and this is my…boyfriend, I guess - Jacob. He's a werewolf." I continued despite their shocked faces. "My other Aunt and Uncle are away, but shall be joining us soon - they're Alice and Jasper. And my grandparents are with them, also: Carlisle and Esme."

They had recovered from the werewolf shock, and composed their faces.

Claire waved limply, and my family nodded back in response, clearly not trusting them yet.

"Care to come inside, and we'll talk?"

"Sure," Peter replied, before following me into our large house.

* * *

**What d'ya think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Heroes. Damn.**

**First, I'm going to apologise for a few things from the last chapter. I don't know if ayone picked up on it, but after Jacob transformed back to human he didn't need to put anymore clothes on. I completely forgot that part. So, in this story, we'll pretend that their clothes all somehow magically reappear after. I'm sorry, I know that isn't what happens in Twilight. I suck. I know.**

**Second, this has a lot of dialogue. Next chapter will be more descriptive. **

**Third, this is sort of a catch-up chapter, for those who have fogotten/don't know Claire/Peter's past. And I wanted everyone to get to know eachother, so. Yeah. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Read/review. Thankyou! Enjoy. :) **

* * *

Claire POV.

Peter and I followed the vampires into their oversized house. _Vampires_. I mean, I'd seen Dracula and Underworld but they're fictional stories. Fictional. As in, not real. I don't know why I'm too surprised…I'm hardly the right person to talk about unusual things. It'd be a really great conversation to an outsider:

_Hey! I'm Claire. These are the Cullen's. I re-grow limbs, they drink blood to survive. Oh, and I almost forgot! This is my Uncle Peter - he can absorb other people's abilities. My dad can fly! My grandmother dreams the future! But there's a psychopathic killer running around trying to slice people's heads off. Anyway, got to dash. Bye!_

Jesus, they'd throw us in a mental institution.

We walked through the big wooden doors and the interior actually made me gasp. This was so far beyond what I was expecting. It was so open. So bright. And so big. It was all one wide space with glass instead of brick on the south-facing wall. Everything was white, which made the whole room look bigger…and weirdly clean.

"We'll use the dining room," the short one, Bella, said.

They lead us through to a large room with a giant wooden table in the middle of it. They all took their seats around the edge, whilst Peter and I stood in the doorway, uncomfortable.

"Please, sit," Renesmee said.

I cautiously made my way to the empty seats at the other end of the table and sat don slowly. I think I was either still in shock, or I was terrified they were going to drink my blood. I didn't know if I could come back from that one…

Peter came to sit next to me. He didn't look as uncomfortable as I did, but he still wasn't completely happy with his surroundings, or the company.

"So…" Renesmee started, "Tell us about yourselves." She smiled a warm and genuine smile which made me want to smile back at her.

Peter gestured for me to start.

"Erm…Well, I'm Claire. I'm 17 and I can re-grow my kidney, cough up bullets, and re-grow limbs." I smiled at them seeing how they'd take that. Hey, they wanted to know about me. "Peter is my Uncle. He's my dads brother - my dad can fly. I think abilities are usually kept in the family," I looked at Peter, unsure if this was true. He nodded in encouragement. "I seem to have gotten a free pass by the people who are trying to get you," I looked at Renesmee, "and no, I don't know why. I guess it's because the person running it is my father so-"

I was cut off by a sound that, even though it was almost silent, I could still hear. A low grumble was building up in the room. The Cullen's all looked at the bronze-haired guy who was actually pretty cute. I had to remind myself that he was married with a kid. _Jesus, Claire_, I reprimanded myself.

"He's awake," he muttered.

Then, the big burly guy - Emmett - and Edward both ran out of the room and up the stairs all in a matter of seconds. They returned shortly after with Danko thrown over Emmett's shoulders. I didn't know whether to feel relived he was getting a taste of his own medicine, or worried for them - it was likely they'd send more agents after him.

They flung him onto the chair Emmett was previously sat on.

He just opened his eyes lazily and looked at all of us. He looked utterly bored, to be honest.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob said menacingly, and a shudder ripped through him, but he managed to stop it. I wondered what that was about.

Peter leaned down to whisper into my ear, "Werewolf, remember?"

I looked at Peter questioningly, before remembering he'd met Matt Parkman a while back. I'd made a list of all Peter's abilities back home, but I'd left it there when he'd come to get me.

Danko remained silent.

"His name is Danko," Edward told us, but I already knew this.

"Looks like we went after the wrong one if there's a mind reader in here. They're much more dangerous," Danko said. We all looked at him with mixed expressions, from disgust to confusion. "Claire, why am I not surprised to see you here?" He looked at me then, along with the rest of the room.

"You know any opportunity I get to bring you down, I'll take," I snapped coldly.

"And Peter, too. You know that none of you will get away with this…It's not like it's just me in this company. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised my men aren't surrounding your house right now…"

Everyone sat up a little straighter then, but they all suddenly relaxed again.

"No one's here," the girl named Bella muttered to me.

Danko was continuing with his speech.

"…And if not…they will be. I can promise you that."

Jacob suddenly got up out of his chair and punched Danko so hard in the face I thought his head would actually come off. As it was, he lolled around on the chair, before falling off of it, unconscious.

Emmett had to grab Jacob by the arms to restrain him from kicking him.

"Jacob!" Renesmee shouted.

"Jake!" Bella screamed at the same time.

"Nessie, he tried to hurt you," Jacob said, calmly, but the violent shakes he was trying to stop were contradicting his demeanour.

Renesmee went to put her hand on Jacob's arm, and he pulled her in for a one-armed hug.

"Jake…you need to calm down…Yes, he tried to hurt me, but he didn't. We just need to learn who these people are and why they wanted me."

"They wanted you for your ability, Ness…" the pretty one, Rosalie, said.

"I know. But why me? Why not you guys as well? And how in the world did they find me? I'm not really the easiest person to find, am I?"

She had a point about why the company wasn't coming after the rest of them.

"And you knocking him out whenever he tries to get himself out of this isn't going to get any answers…Ok?" She leaned up to him to look him in the eyes. He must've been at least 6"6. He was huge. Renesmee must've been just a little bit taller than me, and I was only 5"5.

Jacob leant down to kiss her swiftly, and his tremors stopped. He smiled down at Renesmee who returned it.

"So," she started, looking around at her family, "you were saying, Claire?"

"I-Uh-w-what?" Did I say something?

"You were telling us about yourself. You'd just told us your father was the one behind all of this." She smiled at me genuinely, as though my own blood wasn't the one who initiated her attack.

"Oh…Um, yeah. I didn't realise he was my dad until… not long ago. That's pretty much...it," I finished lamely.

"Cool," Renesmee smiled at me. She was so happy. I found that strange. Usually, people with abilities seemed to be angry, or sad, or hate themselves or the world. She seemed so content with her life. I wished I had that. "What about you, Peter?"

He cleared his throat. "Well as Claire said, I'm her Uncle. I can absorb other people's abilities. So, for example, I could use yours, if I wanted. And it looks like you're a mind-reader," Peter looked at Edward, "so I could do that too, I guess. But I've met somebody already who can do that, so I've already got it."

Renesmee nodded her head thoughtfully.

"So what else do you have?"

I looked down and smiled, which didn't go by unnoticed.

"What?" Renesmee asked, looking, and of course smiling, at me.

"Nothing - he just sometimes can't remember what he has," I laughed. I looked at Peter who was glaring at me, but I could see he was trying to think.

"Okay…So, I've got healing, obviously, er, dreaming the future, flight, painting the future, I can bend time and space, telekinesis," he continued, but I could tell he was forgetting. I was grateful everybody hadn't interrupted. They just sat and listened. "What's Sylar's called? Intuitive Aptitude…Oh! I can phase, and…invisibility."

I could think of a couple he'd missed.

"You have radioactivity from Ted, remember?"

"Yeah…and speed, from Daphne. I met her once…That's it, though, I think."

Everyone was fairly silent for a few beats.

"Wow, that's really impressive," Bella said, and they all nodded their heads in agreement. "What's intuitive aptitude?"

"Well…It's…" Peter started, but he came up short for an answer.

"I googled this," I told him. "It's the ability to understand and manipulate patterns within complex systems. Like, the brain, or a watch."

"But it comes with a hunger…a desire to have more out of it," Peter told them.

"We can relate to that," Emmett said, to which the Cullen's smiled slightly.

"He wanted everyone else's powers, but he can't absorb them, like I can. He cuts people's heads off, and takes their power. He can't control it. I know what it's like. I felt it after I absorbed his power. It's…it's horrible." Peter looked uncomfortable admitting this to practical strangers, so I grabbed his hand under the table.

Nobody replied to that.

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed, looking out of the glass window. "Alice and the rest of them are here. They've brought the rest of the pack here, too. "

To this information, Renesmee sighed dramatically, before glaring at Jacob, who just widened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Everyone else turned to look at the front door, from which four people bounded into it looking extremely windswept.

The first one in was tiny. Really tiny. Child-like. She has short black hair which sprouted in different directions, and a petite frame. Following her was an attractive (hell, who am I kidding? They're all attractive in here) blonde male. Following them was an older couple, both of whom looked no older than 27.

The little one bounded up to Renesmee and hugged her extremely tightly. She was speaking into her ear but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

The rest of them sat or stood around the table. The little one let go of Renesmee and skipped over to the tall blonde one, who hugged her. Their height differences made them look almost comical, but they looked so in love, I felt bad for thinking anything was funny about it.

"Claire, Peter, this is Alice and Jasper," Renesmee pointed to the little one and her mate, "and Carlisle and Esme. They're our parents, for all intents and purposes, My grand-parents."

I waved at them, and they all smiled back, which was a warmer greeting than the rest of the family gave me. Not that I blamed them - they didn't know who I was.

"Claire," Alice chirped at me, "we're going to be really great friends."

"Oh…Um…Great?" Wow, she was a bit forwards.

Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Well," Alice continued, "we're going to move. Tonight. We're going to Seattle. Which is great for me, because they have great shops there! Hm, they'll try to follow us though. They will find us. But it'll bind us some time…" She was bouncing up and down slightly. She sounded like she was in charge, telling everyone where to go, which was weird because I figured Carlisle would be in charge, since he looked like the eldest, and he had that sort of aura about him.

"What about the pack?" Renesmee asked.

"I've already talked to them about it. They aren't going to move with us, obviously, but they can get to Seattle in about an hour, if needs be. I'm guessing you're coming with us, Jacob?"

"Damn straight."

"Right. Well, Claire and Peter are coming with us too. We're all enrolling in school again. That should be fun, right Edward? Bella?" Alice was still smiling and bouncing, and she sounded quite excited at this prospect. "Peter can't get away with being a teenager again, so he'll have to get a job."

She looked over at Peter, who looked as confused as I felt.

"Peter used to be a nurse, so he can work at the hospital with Carlisle," Edward said.

"Fantastic!"

"Alice, you'd already seen it." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I know, but…"

"Seen?" Peter asked.

"I can see the future…It's subjective, but…it comes in handy," she grinned.

"Wow, that's cool," I told her.

"Yeah…"

"I'll be right back, guys, I'm going to talk to everyone outside."

They all nodded. I looked at Renesmee questioningly.

"The pack are all outside, waiting on Jake."

"Pack of werewolves? How many?" I asked curiously.

"A fair few. We had a bit of a vamp-get-together a few years back, which set off a load more changes, so there are more than necessary."

I nodded my head at her.

After some more awkward silences and small-talk, a good-looking young male walked in through the front door.

"Hey guys!" He looked as happy as Renesmee.

"Hey, Seth!"

"Hi!"

"Hey, man."

Everyone answered back - it was clear this person was well liked.

"Who are they?" Seth asked Edward quietly.

"That's Claire and Peter. They came to warn us about the people who attacked."

"Oh yeah, Embry told me that earlier when he got back to school. How you doing Ness?" He looked concerned at her well being.

"I'm fine - Jacob's blowing it way out of proportion. You really should get back to school."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, Nessie, when did you leave school?"

She flushed slightly, and scowled at him.

"Hey! I just got attacked, okay? I get a day off! Ditching can be healthy, right, Dad?"

Edward raised his hands in a gesture that said, "I'm not getting into it."

Seth laughed even more.

"I thought you said it wasn't a big deal?" he managed to get out through his laughter.

She opened her mouth to say something back, but she snapped her mouth shut and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, Claire…" she started, trying to get away from Seth's question, but whatever she was going to say to me was drowned out by Seth laughing. She stood up, picked up a vase that was on a cabinet near the table and threw it at Seth. I gasped as it flew towards him, but he shocked me when he caught it and put it on the dining room table.

"Tsk tsk, Ness - Esme, did you see that? She's throwing your vases!" Seth looked wickedly amused.

Esme smiled slightly at Seth, but she walked out of the room, keeping out of their squabble.

"Claire, do you mind coming? I mean, I've learnt not to bet against Alice, but I feel like I should ask you anyway."

"N-no, it's fine. We want to help you. Right, Peter?"

He agreed fervently.

The front door opened and a girl walked in, looking tired and slightly annoyed.

"Christ, Seth, what's with the noise? It sounds like a sheep being slaughtered…"

Renesmee smiled. "Hey, Leah."

"Hi Ness." Leah smiled back at Renesmee but not as whole heartedly. She had her nose scrunched uo as though she could smell something really foul.

"Who are they?" She looked at Peter and I like we were vermin. My brows furrowed in confusion of her hatred towards us.

"That's Claire and Peter. They're moving with us."

"Of which, we can go whenever. We've packed everyone's clothes etc. Although, Alice took longer," Carlisle said as he walked into the room. I hadn't noticed everyone leave. Before he had walked in, it had just been me, Peter, Renesmee and Seth (and then Leah for a short while).

"Wow, that was fast," I muttered.

"A perk of being a vampire," Emmett said as he walked into the room.

It looked like we were going to Seattle with the Cullen's. And from what Alice had said earlier, the company would follow us. They'd attack. It was inevitable.

Whether we'd get away again, however, was not as certain.

* * *

**Thanks. :D**

**Reviews make me write quicker. Hint hint. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Heroes. *sigh***

**Thank you for the reviews. I smile like a crazy person when I get them. Its great to know what you all think. **

**For this chapter, please use your imagination. I know Alice's Porsche has 2 seats, but let's pretend that Alice's is special, and it has 4 seats. But it's still super cool. I apologize profusely. Again. This is going to be the last wrong thing. **

**Also, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I think it's sort of a fill-chapter so we can get to the first day of school, and then back home to Danko. I had writer's block during this, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. The next chapter will be better. **

**Read/review. Thank you! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Renesmee POV

Carlisle had a house in Seattle, just incase of events like this. We loaded up the cars and drove away from our house. Claire rode with Alice and I in the Porsche, and Peter rode with Emmett and Jake in Em's Jeep (Danko was gagged and tied up in the back, to be shoved in the attic when we arrived in Seattle). I stuck those three together because, to be honest, Emmett is the one who is really easy to get on with and Jake wanted to get to know Peter, and I felt both Claire and Peter needed to bond with us.

We were having a little girl talk, mainly about shopping, et cetera.

"I can't believe I'm going to high school again," Alice said, after we discussed what we would wear on our first day.

"It'll be fun, you'll see. You can try out for cheerleading with me!" I squealed.

"You cheerlead?" Claire asked, looking amused that a vampire hybrid would be a cheerleader.

"Yeah, I'm really good too. But then again, not being able to fall and die comes in handy," I joked. "But you should know something about that…"

She laughed. "Yeah, it does come in handy."

Alice laughed along with us, but she politely told us she wouldn't be caught with pom-pom's in her hand anytime soon.

On the way there, Alice and I both discovered more about Claire. How she found out she was 'special', about her adoptive father, about her family. She told us all about the other people with abilities - there were some with really cool ones, like freezing or "adoptive muscle memory"; but there were also ones that sounded terrifying, such as poison emission. And, even more terrifying, there was a man named Sylar who was tracking all the abilities he wanted, then taking them for himself. He had attacked Claire not long ago, and took her ability, so he was as indestructible as her. I felt a wave of anger when she told me he sliced her head off; I suddenly wanted to track him down and watch him try to attack me. I may have blood in me, but my skin was as hard and as impervious as a full vampires. It was only vampire venom I had to watch out for - it didn't mix well with my skin. Carlisle had insisted he examine me, so he could tell what he thinks would and what would not be fine if it came in contact with my skin. Vampire venom was at the top of the list that wouldn't be good, along with a werewolf bite (not that I had much to worry about on that front - I had a pack of them that would protect me if needs be - I was utterly grateful for it), but that was about it. I was as indestructible as a full vampire.

We also told Claire all about the Volturi, and what had happened 5 years ago. We told them about how they wanted Alice, Edward and Bella to join; how they wanted to kill me because I was different. We also told her about all the vampires who had come to witness me grow, so the Volturi would not attempt to kill me upon sight.

"Wait, they would have just killed you? Just like that? And they're meant to be the good guys?"

"Yeah. You see, I have a heartbeat. I have blood flowing around my body. I have human tendencies, like blushing. I can have children. I can sleep. Vampires do not have any of them. But the Volturi chose not to acknowledge that. They just saw the shimmer of my skin in the daylight; they saw my skin was pale - they thought I was a vampire child."

"And that's bad?"

"Yes. It's against the law."

"There are laws?"

I nodded my head. "The main rule is don't tell anyone you're a vampire. It happened centuries ago - it wasn't pretty."

Claire's eyes widened, and she didn't reply to that, but she just sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, her breathing evened out, telling me she had fallen asleep. I decided to follow suit, so I shut my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nessie…Ness…Renesmee…" Alice cooed.

I groaned. "Go away…"

She laughed.

"God I wish I could sleep sometimes. Get up sleepyhead, we're here."

I opened my eyes groggily to see Alice and Claire both looking at me. I suddenly felt embarrassed - I sometimes talked in my sleep. My dad had told me I had got that from my mom, but I didn't think it was genetic.

I sat up straight and opened the door; it was quite cold, but it didn't really reach me. I imagined Claire would be cold.

The house was picturesque. It was an old colonial house, clearly on the outskirts of the city. It was painted white, and it had a large porch which stretched across the front of the house.

"Wow, Carlisle, nice place," I shouted over to where he was, along with the rest of the family.

"I'm glad you think so, Nessie," he smiled.

Claire walked over to where Peter was and they started talking. I wandered over to Jake and I hugged him tightly. He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"Did you have a nice sleep, beautiful?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you. How was your journey?"

"It was great, actually. Peter's really cool. He's completely won me over, as well as Emmett, I think."

I felt genuinely happy that Jake had accepted Peter, and that ge had some people he could talk to. Obviously, I hoped he would eventually feel comfortable going to anybody, but for now I thought certain people would be better. I would've loved to get to know him, but I figured he'd rather have male friends.

"That's fantastic," I smiled.

Carlisle came running over to us at an inhuman pace.

"I rang some people in the car, Ness. You, Jacob, Claire and the rest of the family shall be starting school tomorrow. So I'm afraid you don't get any time to get used to the suburbs of Seattle," he said, looking around.

"That's fine, Carlisle," I replied softly.

He grinned appreciatively at me before running over to Claire to tell her what he'd told me.

"A new school," Jake sighed, and grinned sarcastically. "Should be great."

I slapped him playfully.

"Come on, let's get unpacked."

And with that I sprinted off into the house, smelt out where my clothes were located, and I opened the door into a beautiful bedroom. It had a four-poster King sized bed, and it was a lovely dusty pink colour. I figured this was the master bedroom, since I was the only Cullen who slept. Jacob slept with me the majority of the time, which didn't seem to bother mom or dad, thankfully. It's not we did anything we shouldn't - we just found it easier to sleep when the other was there.

Packing was a quick and easy job, much like anything was when you could move at a rapid rate. In roughly 8 and a half minutes, Jacob and I had unpacked all our clothes into the drawers. About half way through packing, I had heard Claire and Peter come up the stairs and they picked their rooms. I decided to go and see if Claire needed any help, and I told Jacob he should do the same for Peter. He rolled his eyes at me and told me I was too nice, and I retorted back telling him it was just common courtesy. Sensing a playful argument would ensue, he silenced me with a kiss before jogging down the hallway to Peter's room.

I followed Claire's scent into a room much like mine, but it was a pale blue, instead of pink. She was only about half way through unpacking the minimal items Alice and I had leant her before we left Forks.

I knocked on the already open door.

"Would you like any help?" I asked with a smile.

"Um…" She looked slightly flustered. "If you wouldn't mind…"

She gave me a sheepish grin, which I returned with a full blown smile.

"Of course not."

I walked over to where she was sat on the floor, re-folding garments to put into her drawers.

"Thank you for the clothes, Renesmee. I'm really grateful."

She really looked thankful and gracious.

"You're more than welcome, Claire. Besides, you came to save me. The least I can do is give you clothes I'm never going to wear again."

She looked confused.

"My Aunt Alice is very strict about clothes. We usually can't wear the same thing twice," I explained.

She nodded her head, showing me she understood, and we carried on unpacking.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me suddenly.

"Of course.""Don't take this the wrong way or anything, I'm genuinely curious. How come you're so happy all the time? You're one of a kind - different in everyway from those around you. How can you be so…full of life?"

I had to consider this before I answered. No one had ever asked me that.

"Well, I guess I don't see any reason to be…unhappy. I have the most understanding family ever, I have a…boyfriend who loves me unconditionally and I have friends who love me for me. So, I don't really know. I'm just grateful, I guess. I mean after the whole Volturi thing, I consider myself lucky I am alive," I mused. I felt like my answer wasn't one she wanted, so I tried to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"Well...that and Uncle Jasper is always making me feel warm and fuzzy…"

She laughed.

"So…How long have you been a cheerleader?"

We carried on the next 10 minutes or so talking about little details of our old lives. We were interrupted just as we'd finished folding the last of the clothes into the drawers.

Jacob rapped lightly on the door.

"Sorry to disturb. Carlisle's called a 'family meeting' in the dining room."

I lithely hopped up out of my knelt position on the floor, and wandered over to Jake, looking over my shoulder at Claire who remained still.

"Claire? Come on," I said, as kindly as I could without sounding rude.

"Oh…I thought it was a…f-family meeting?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Claire, you've just moved in with us. I think you're part of the family now."

She smiled before following Jake and I down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was already seated. I walked to the end of the table, Jake followed, and sat next to Aunt Rosalie, whilst Claire sat by Peter.

Carlisle stood to talk.

"Right, well, I think we're all about unpacked," he looked at Claire as he said this, "so I figured we'd talk about cover stories, just to make sure we're all on the same page. Claire and Peter - you two will both go by the last name Cullen, if that's okay?" They both nodded, "Lovely. First names will all the same, obviously. I think we should say Edward and Nessie are brother and sister - you resemble each other too much. Jasper and Rosalie, as usual, you two are twins. The rest of you are all foster children - as usual. Sort out between yourselves how long you've been fostered. We've just moved from…California. I think that's about it. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Right. Well, it's getting quite late, so I think you should start getting ready to go to bed," he looked at me, Jake, Claire and Peter. I looked at the clock on the small wooden table in the corner of the room - 10:30pm. Oh, how time flies when you're a vampire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire POV.

I awoke to the sound of people downstairs. The sun streamed into the room from the window, making the dust particles visible. I yawned and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I rolled out of the bed, made my way to the en suite and hopped into the shower. I woke up slightly when the water hit my limbs. Yesterday had been a long day - I had been grateful for the sweet release of sleep. I felt refreshed today - ready for the first day of school. I internally groaned at the thought of it. I hadn't been to school for a while now, and to find out I'd be starting again wasn't what I wanted to hear. Thankfully, I had people I'd know at school - even if they were vampires.

I still hadn't gotten over that.

After climbing out of the shower and drying myself off, I threw on some dark jeans with a simple long-sleeved white t-shirt. I thudded down the stairs, slightly slower than necessary, and I made my way into the kitchen.

Everybody was already in there, dressed and presentable for the first day. Renesmee looked like a rocker chick, with a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She had a fedora hat on that completed the look. I felt slightly underdressed. Thankfully, Bella wore an ensemble similar to mine, except her t-shirt was a deep blue and short sleeved.

"Good morning," I said, as brightly as I could as I munched on some toast that was already made.

Everyone muttered their good morning's to me, Alice more enthusiastic than the others.

"I'm fairly excited today. Something's going to happen. I can't quite see what yet, though…Everything's getting slightly fuzzy," she mused to herself.

"How do you know it's not something bad, then?" Jake asked her.

"I just know. When you're not here I can see better."

"Oh...do you want me to go upstairs?"

"No, no, of course not, Jacob. I'm learning to see around you. I'm much better at it than I was. I can see most things now." She gave herself a self-congratulatory smile, before announcing it was time to go.

Rosalie and Jacob groaned, but they made their was to the driveway regardless, along with the others.

I smiled and waved at Peter, and gave a small smile to Esme and Carlisle before hurrying after the others.

It was decided Alice, Renesmee and I would ride with Emmett and Rosalie in the Jeep, whilst Jasper, Edward, Bella and Jake rode in Edward's Volvo.

The drive was short, the sounds of the radio playing in the background while Alice and Renesmee talked about what subjects they were looking forward too. I remained silent, fiddling with the hem of my t-shirt.

As we pulled into the car park, we were hit by the gigantic building that was our new school. I sighed as I looked around me. The car park was full of teenagers gossiping, all of them stood around in cliques. Rosalie groaned as Emmett parked up, clearly thinking along the same lines as me: enter the wilderness that is high school.

We climbed out of the car and started to walking to the entrance. Alice had linked arms with both Renesmee and I. We were all ignoring the stares of those around us, which then escalated into hushed words.

I realised I had forgotten my bag from the car. I told them I'd catch up with them in a minute, grabbed Emmett's keys and ran off toward the car. After retrieving my bag, I heard the bell go, signalling the start of school. I quickened my pace to the door, but I ran into something or someone on the steps. I fell backwards, my books flying out of my bag as I hit the ground hard.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I heard a male voice ask me.

I stood up slowly, feeling like my ass would've bruised had I not had the power to magically get rid of bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I told him as I picked up my books. He bent down to help me, and within a few moments my books were all safely back in my bag.

I stood up straight to thank the person, but when I looked at who it was, my thanks didn't come out.

The dark brown hair that was almost black.

The deep brown eyes I could get lost in.

He was gaping at me, also.

"Claire?" He asked, completely gob smacked.

My throat tightened as he said my name.

My voice came out croaky as I stood in disbelief.

"West?"

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuunnnn.**

**Okay, the next update may not be for a while. I've been off school these last few weeks, and I go back tomorrow, which sucks. But I need to do a load of revision, because I have exams soon which are really, _really_ important. So, it should be soon. **

**Once again, sorry if you didn't like it. And for any typos.  
****I'd love to hear what you thought of it, even if it's negative. Just so I can improve.. :)**

**Thankyou for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Or Heroes. But I wish I did. **

**Okay, I don't like this chapter, but I felt bad not updating for a while. It's too confusing, I think. I'll probably replace it with a better version tomorrow. I know I said this chapter would be better, but...it's not, really.  
****I'd appreciate feedback on it, regardless. :)**

**Sorry for the long time in not updating - school's been chaotic. I spend most of my time there now. =| Sad, right?  
Anyway, I'm sorry - again - for bad chapter/the wait/typos/grammar mistakes/blabbering...**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Claire had said she would catch up with us, but she had yet to do so. We had wandered into the school, grabbed our schedules (I got Claire's for her) and we were just stood around aimlessly.

"Shall I go and get her?" Alice asked me.

"Um…Maybe. She might be looking for us, in which case we should stay put to save us from running in circles, but she could be lost, or in trouble of some kind…"

"How could she be in trouble?" Emmett asked. "It's her first day, she doesn't know anyone."

"True…but I think we should just split."

"That's a good idea," Alice chirped, "I'll come with you and the rest of you can stay here or go to your lessons. Sort it out between you." She then grabbed my arm and pulled me, with more force than necessary, down the corridor that was littered with students - all of whom were staring at Alice and I - the new kids. She continued to tug me, her pace increasing with each step.

"Jeez, Alice, where's the fire?"

"I've had a vision. She's met somebody. And he's changed some things in the future that include us. He's going to help us too…I think. It's slightly cloudy at the minute…he's not completely decided…"

My brain whirred at this new information. Who had she met? And what was so important about this stranger that made him change our future?

Alice had meandered through the corridors of our new school, her hand still firmly grasping my wrist. I looked down and noticed, as I always did, that her skin was paler than mine. And when it hit the sun for incredibly brief intervals as we ran past a window or some other clear pane, it glittered slightly. The human eye wouldn't be able to see it since we were moving so quickly- but it was there; the shine I so desperately wanted as an infant. I remembered my mother telling me that I was prettier out of the two of us - even if I did not sparkle in the sunlight. That had assuaged me for the time being. Plus, Jake said he likes that I just glow a little. He said it makes me even more unique.

I now realised we were heading back to the exit, where the weak sunlight shone through the glass in the doors, but it soon disappeared, under a cloud I presumed. That right there was why I loved Seattle - hardly any sun.

We saw Claire through the pane as we approached. She looked completely shocked, and she was silent. Her eyes were wide, and were looking up at a male who looked fairly average from the back. Brown hair, a black top, average build.

Alice had come to a standstill as I made my assessment of the boy I did not know (but then again, I knew no one). However, she strode out of the double doors, me dragging along with her. I looked at her and saw she had an over-the-top smile on her face.

"Claire! We've been looking for you everywhere!" I inwardly rolled my eyes - what a liar.

* * *

**Claire POV**

"Claire! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

I looked to the left of West to see Alice and Renesmee come striding out of the school's front doors - Alice pulling Nessie along. I took a step back from West and averted my gaze to the floor, mumbling my apologies.

"Don't apologise, Claire," Alice said, waving her hand as though dismissing my apologies. She then looked to West, held her hand out and introduced herself - Renesmee followed suit.

"So how do you know our Claire?" Alice asked, beaming up at an overwhelmed West.

"Um, I'm a…friend…from her old school."

"Awesome." Alice nodded, as though she was pondering his answer.

"How do you know her?" he retorted.

"She's a very good friend of ours. She's like a sister." Alice had interrupted whatever Renesmee was about to say - I saw Renesmee looking slightly angry at Alice and West's conversation, as though Alice was being over-the-top. West remained silent to Alice's answer, and she rocked back on her heels. I felt incredibly awkward, as did everyone, I think. No one knew what to say, and their eyes kept glancing in my direction - it was like they were waiting for _me_ to say something.

I was quite grateful to Alice and Nessie because they had quite literally just walked out of the doors as I recognized West; I also felt a surge of endearment toward them when Alice had said we were like sisters. I knew she was only saying it for West's sake, but it felt nice to hear, nonetheless.

I had absolutely no idea why West was here. In Seattle. He should be back home in Costa Verde, quietly living his life - denying what he was. I still hadn't forgotten what he did. He had refused to help me, refused to tell the world about our kind.

I could now see why he did.

If I had told the world about what we were, nothing would be different from what it is now, the only exception being everyone would be wiser, rather than remaining ignorant. We would still be rounded up. Hunted like animals. I felt I owed West an apology - he was right, after all.

"Um…West, I think we need to talk…" I paused while he nodded his head in agreement. "But not in school. Somewhere more private."

He opened his mouth to say something but Alice interrupted.

"You can come to our's after school. I'll drop you off a mile or so away from the house so we can't-- I mean, so you can have some real privacy, and then I'm sure West can walk you back home." She looked hopefully up at West who nodded his head to her. He did not seem to notice her slip-up as she almost mentioned her ability to hear from great distances.

It fell silent again, and the awkwardness, unfortunately, returned. I was fidgeting with my t-shirt and my bag, trying to seem busy so I didn't have to speak next.

Mercifully, the bell rang, making both West and I jump. I opened my mouth to say something to West - maybe an apology, maybe a goodbye - but I decided not to and shut it again. I gave him a weary smile as I walked off into the school. I faintly heard Alice and Renesmee say their goodbye's to West and they came running after me.

"Okay, that was awkward…and confusing..." Nessie muttered.

"Tell me about it," Alice replied, easily keeping pace with me, even though I thought I was walking fast.

I sighed and came to an abrupt halt as I realised I had no idea where I was going, making Renesmee nearly run into me. She seemed to realise why I'd stopped. She rummaged around in her bag a little, before pulling out a piece of paper with my timetable on it. I mumbled my thanks before setting off in the direction I thought my first class was. I felt bad leaving Alice and Nessie behind without an explanation, but I was so flabbergasted myself, I had no idea how I would explain it to them. I mean, who was West to me? And old acquaintance? An ex-boyfriend? Would he mind me telling them he could fly? Would they mind me telling him they were vampires? But one question seemed to scream at me, and it shoved the other questions right out of my head:  
were the company looking for him?

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Nessie and I watched Claire stalk off in the wrong direction. I sighed.

"Do you think we should tell her she's going the wrong way?"

"No, I think she wants to be left alone. What have you got?" Renesmee looked at the paper I had in my hands. "Calculus. Oh, me too. Building 4...I think that's this way…" She began walking off in a northward direction. I felt a vision swirl around in my head, and I saw Nessie and I sat in a stuffy classroom - in Building 4.

"Yes, it's this way…" I assured her. She placed a hand on my arm, showing me her what she thought was going on between Claire and West. She thought he may have something to do with her family. I shook my head slightly, telling her I didn't think so. She smiled at me, before walking a little faster to leave me with my thoughts.

I loved Renesmee so much - like my own child. We'd all witnessed her grow and mature, and it really was a sight to behold. I had the maternal instinct I knew had always been in me, as did Rosalie (but she already knew she possessed it). I could tell Ness loved us all equally and unconditionally. She was my pride and joy - apart from Jasper, of course.

We walked to the classroom in silence, both of us procrastinating over who West was, and how Claire knew him. It was obvious they were more than acquaintances, but how much more? And what had happened to separate them? These were the questions that burned in my mind.

As we entered the stuffy classroom I had envisioned earlier, every pair of eyes looked at us. I smiled slightly, but their instincts told them we were dangerous, so they did not return the smile. I inwardly sighed, hoping this school was better than the other we had been to over the years. The teacher didn't introduce us (thank God) and she told us to sit down at the back. We followed her instructions, and we both spaced out as soon as she started teaching. We had both already done this - I had done it more times than I care to admit, so I already knew everything. Hell, I was probably cleverer than the teacher. I felt slightly smug at this knowledge.

I leaned back in my chair, and drowned out the teacher's nasally voice.

I felt my body tense ever so slightly as I had another vision. I saw my family (including Claire) exit our vehicles after school today. I saw that Claire was not with West, and she had come home with us - which was not our plan. I saw Edward tense, and his head whipped round to look down the drive we had just rode up. Three black vans were accelerating rapidly towards us, before screeching to a stop in front of Claire, who looked utterly horrified. About thirty men leapt out of the multiple vans, loaded with guns. All dressed in black.

Oh God.

Whether for us or Danko, one thing was certain: they were coming.

* * *

***sigh* Okay....bring it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this.**

**Well, first I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviwed, added this story to their favourites, added to story alerts...etc. Whenever I see that I have mail, I always smile. Smiling's good.  
I hope this chapter is good. I wrote from a different POV for a change. Anyway, I'll shut up.  
Read. Review. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Claire POV**

My first day of school was a blur. A seemingly endless, surreal blur. I was late for my first three lessons due to my lack of direction, so now the teachers hated me. They think I'm some attention-seeking, good-for-nothing, un-caring dumb-ass just because I was late, since I had no idea where anything was. Thankfully, my remaining two lessons were with a few members of the Cullen's, so I had somebody find me and escort me to those lessons. The teachers for those subjects decided they liked me, since I knew the answers to pretty much everything - that, and I wasn't late.

I didn't see West all day. I searched for him endlessly at lunch, but to no avail. Alice said she didn't know where he was, and that whenever she tried to see him, all she could see was black, darkness. This made me highly uneasy, as I feared for his well-being. I got told countless times not to worry, but I did nonetheless - I cared for him too much (not that I told them that). My panic did nothing for my appetite, so I ended up just eating some of Bella's fries, since she didn't eat, but they all had food for their pretence.

After my first day finished, I walked out of the classroom with Rosalie and Bella. I paused to stop at my newly assigned locker, but told them to continue and I would meet them at the car in a few minutes. I opened my locker, shoved my books in there and slammed it shut again. Just as I turned to leave, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I whipped it out and opened the text I had received, assuming it was from Renesmee, or another member of the Cullen's.

However, the number was unknown, which confused me, since I never got random texts like this.

_**They have West. They're coming to you soon. RUN. Rebel.**_

I had to read it three times.

Rebel? Was that a noun or a command? But more importantly than that, who had West? The answer hit me like a ton of bricks: Danko's men. They had West, and they were coming - who for was still a mystery - for Renesmee? Me? Peter? Or all of us, for holding Danko hostage? Danko was right - they would find him sooner or later. And, if I took this text to be true, it would be sooner.

I took the text's advice and practically sprinted to the car where the Renesmee, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were all leaning against the car looking moderately bored. When they caught sight of me running towards them with the obvious panic and shock on my face, they all stood a little straighter, looking around suspiciously with their eyes. I reached them, panting. I shoved my phone in the direction of Renesmee. I could tell that she had read it after her breath hitched slightly. My phone was then passed around the four of them as they each studied it, and procrastinated over what it could possibly mean. Just as I had gained my breath back, Renesmee spoke, and asked the questions we were all thinking.

"Who sent this? And why did they send it?"

"That's not important at the minute. We need to help West - they have him," Alice said. "That could be why I can't see him. If he's drugged, like you told us they did Claire, then that would mess with my visions, I think."

"How can we help him? It's not like we know where he's going…" Emmett pointed out. He then paused before saying, "I don't even know who West is. Who the hell is he?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him before explaining to him who West was. She did, however, stumble over the parts about how I knew him, since she didn't know herself.

"We still don't know where he is," Rosalie stated.

"Well, I do know where the company is going to be…" Alice said, her voice quiet. "They're coming to the house. Soon."

"Then we need to get home and warn everyone. Now."

As soon as Renesmee spoke, we all sprang to life and jumped in Emmett's Jeep - the Cullen's moving slightly faster than a normal human pace. I didn't have time to fasten myself in completely, since there were so many buckles and straps - but I knew Emmett wouldn't crash, so I didn't panic. He drove incredibly fast down the roads of Seattle, and in less time than I would have thought possible, we were at the house. Everything seemed fine from the exterior. We all silently jumped out of the car and ran up to the house, everyone else faster than me. I sighed, cursing myself for not having super-speed.

* * *

**Bella POV**

After school, Alice told Edward - well, she _thought_ to Edward - that the rest of them would meet us at home; something about Claire and her locker. We happily obliged, pleased to leave the tedious hell that was High School. I felt incredibly sympathetic towards my family for having to attend High School more than the two times I had done - I could not imagine the hellish experience it would have been. Even Jake was stressed, complaining that his Chemistry teacher was ogling him during the lesson. Jasper jokingly just told him to stop flattering himself, which shut him up for the time being. I took a moment to appreciate the way my family had accepted Jacob and the rst of the Quileute 'werewolves'. It made me extremely happy to see them joking and laughing, and just being…normal. I felt slightly accomplished, although I knew my beautiful Renesmee had something to do with their high spirits. She was so happy with herself, and her bliss exuded from her, making everyone else feel just as cheerful . It had affected Jasper more than any of us, because when he was surrounded by happiness, he was happy too. I sighed a sigh of contentment, to which Edward raised our interlocked hands and kissed my knuckles.

The ride home was filled with talk of our days, and our views on our new friends.

"Peter is cool - I really like him. And his power is _awesome_! I mean, being able to be _invisible_?! That's just…Wow…" Jacob exclaimed, making his views fairly obvious.

"Peter seems much more comfortable with us than Claire does," Jasper informed us. "She feels…awkward."

"I must admit," Edward spoke up, "that Peter's ability is incredibly…exciting. It's so unusual…"

"Carlisle was practically jumping with excitement when he told us all his powers," Jasper laughed. We all chuckled along with him.

"I like Claire," I told them. "She seems very genuine."

"She has an interesting mind…She thinks her power isn't very useful. Not necessarily to her, but for others. She wants to help people with it, not just keep it for herself. All that is in the back of her mind, though. But it's always there," Edward said.

"She doesn't feel useful?" I exclaimed, shocked she would feel like that.

"No. She thinks she isn't fulfilling her purpose. She's a rather unselfish being."

I pondered this. I hadn't taken her for a selfish person - I mean, she'd planned on risking her life to save my daughter. I owed her for that. I couldn't believe she thought she wasn't fulfilling her purpose, though. That was ridiculous. I told them this and they all agreed with me - Jake and Edward more than the rest. I could see they felt the same gratitude to Claire and Peter that I did.

We were at our new home by then. Edward parked the car in the giant garage, and we all climbed out and ran, quickly, into the house. We all hugged Esme, who'd had a fairly productive day. She had been out and purchased a few decorations for the house, including flowers. She'd also been food shopping, which she said had been an interesting experience for her, since she so rarely shopped (Jake and Renesmee usually went). She told us she had bought pretty much everything, since she had no idea what Claire and Peter liked, but she had also purchased everything Jacob liked. He thanked her for this by giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before running upstairs to do his homework.

Edward, Jasper and I were lounging around the living room: Jasper listening to his new iPod, Edward composing yet another song on the piano, and I reading _Wuthering Heights_ once more.

As I turned the page onto a new chapter, I heard Edward miss his chord, and it came out as a horrible crash. He stood up abruptly and made his way over to the door, but before he could open it, Alice, Renesmee, Emmett and Rosalie burst in, all looking slightly worried. I jumped up to stand beside Edward, who looked slightly confused. Jasper had joined us, and was now standing next to Alice with his arm around her shoulders. Jake had also rushed down from his room to pull Renesmee into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're coming for Danko, and for Nessie if they can get her," Edward said through gritted teeth.

I gasped, but it was drowned out by Jasper growling, and Jake cussing.

"When?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Soon. I saw them attack us in a vision earlier, but then Claire got a text from someone saying they were coming, which confirmed my vision, and we all rushed home which bought us some time. So it hasn't happened yet - but it will soon. Really soon."

The thought that humans would be attacking us didn't really scare me, but I feared for Claire, since she did not have the perks of being a vampire. I knew she couldn't get hurt, but I feared for her nonetheless. I also took the precaution of stretching my shield over everyone in the house, except Danko of course, knowing it would probably do no good, but it was all I could do.

Claire practically jumped through the door, nearly running into Edward and I - she was out of breath. She tried to control her slightly erratic breathing but she found it hard to keep from puffing a little. I cracked a small smile, but I also pulled the shield over her, also.

"We need to find out where they take the people with abilities," Alice said. I looked at her questioningly, as did Jake and Edward. "They have someone Claire knows. We need to save him."

I nodded once.

"Actually, they have a few people I know. If we're saving West, I need to save them, too," Claire told us. We all nodded to her, showing her we understood and we would help her friends.

"How are you suggesting we find them, Alice?" Jacob asked.

"I think…we should get captured."

Everybody was silent. My brows furrowed with confusion. I was about to ask Alice something, but she spoke first.

"Maybe not everyone…Just one of us…"

Silence again.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Renesmee said. I cringed at the thought of her tied up and trapped.

"Renes--" I started to argue with her, but I was interrupted.

"I think it's a pretty good idea too," Jake said. "Well, depending on who it is…" He looked nervously at Renesmee, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"I like it," Claire said. "And I'll volunteer to be captured. You lot are so much better fighters than I am. Their guns, the ones with the drugs in, won't work on you, so that'll just get their attention and they'll try harder to capture you. But if I caused some trouble then distracted them, they'd split. The ones who stayed with you, you could all kill. Then I get captured by the ones who follow me, and I get to find out where they take everyone. I'm going." She nodded in resolve, showing us we could not sway her decision. I saw the unselfish streak Edward had spoke of earlier.

"What do you mean 'cause trouble'?" Emmett asked.

"I'll shoot one of them, then run. They can't know you're vampires, else you'll be hunted. The ones who stay behind may find out you're vampires, but they won't be around long enough to tell anyone."

Emmett smiled at this idea, clearly showing us he liked the plan.

"Claire…" Renesmee said, sounding upset that her new friend would be 'bagged and tagged'.

"We don't have much time," Claire pointed out, shutting Renesmee up. "There's a gun upstairs…I'll use that. I'll wait outside for them, shoot one of them, then I'll just run. You can all find me again once they've taken me, can't you?"

Alice nodded vehemently. "And a few of us should follow you - run behind the vans. I'll do that."

"I'll go with you," Jasper immediately said, not wanting to be separate from Alice.

"Then it's sorted. The rest of you, make sure you don't get shot. We don't want them thinking you're more dangerous than I am," Claire told us, frowning.

"We need to hurry up - they're at the bottom of drive…" Edward urged.

Claire ran off quickly to get her gun from upstairs, and I noticed she was breathing heavily, no doubt from the thought of killing somebody she didn't know. She seemed so innocent - it felt wrong for her to shoot somebody.

"I don't like this idea," Renesmee said, looking pointedly at Alice for suggesting somebody needed to be captured.

"It's the only idea we've got," Edward pointed out, grabbing my hand in his and squeezing it.

Renesmee huffed, and hugged Jake, who placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Emmett," Alice said, "you and Rosalie go up the attic to guard Danko, just incase he tries to escape once he hears his men down here."

Emmett and Rose nodded before running up the stairs towards the top floor.

Claire returned from her room, the gun shoved down the front of her jeans.

She sighed, before smiling at us.

"Right…Let's do this…"

"Remember, Claire, Jasper and I will be right behind you. Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Alice put her hands on the sides of Claire's face, looking directly into her eyes.

"I know," she smiled at us all again, before briskly jogging outside to meet the giant black vans I could hear accelerating up the drive.

* * *

**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
Ha.  
****  
Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. And I hope the plan wasn't too hard to follow...I'm rubbish at plans - I could never rob a bank or anything. :|**

**Sorry for typo's etc. I think I really need a beta.. :|**

Thank you again. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own any of this. It does, however, own me.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. School has been so hectic - I've been revising every night, and I have exams next week, and moderations, and all my coursework was in on Friday, and just, AGHR. It's madness. I am sorry.**

**Okay, a fairly quick moving chapter. Not that long either. I'll make the next one longer. It'll be the reunion. Fun times. **

**Thanks for reading this story/reviewing/adding to faves/story alerts...etc,etc. I love you all - you rock.**

* * *

Claire POV

As I ran out of the door, I felt my confident exterior crumble slightly. I couldn't suppress the feeling that if I messed this up I was dooming them all, and that thought made me worried for their wellbeing, even though I knew nothing major would happen to them.

I could see the black vans now, as they accelerated up the long drive. I slowed my jog to a slow walk, running a hand through my messy hair. The gun felt weird in my jeans, like it did not belong there. Well, to be honest, it didn't. I wasn't a killer - that was Sylar's and my dad's job (both my dads).

My heart was practically beating out of my chest when they screeched to an abrupt halt - I knew the Cullen's would be able to hear the frantic beating of my heart, so I tried taking a few deep breaths so they wouldn't detect my fear. I then decided they would detect it anyway, what with Jasper's ability and Edward's mind-reading, so I stopped trying to contol myself.

As was procedure, they jumped out the vans at the same moment, all armed with guns, and their faces masked so nobody knew their identity. Somebody was shouting orders to them all, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, due to the loud ringing in my ears. It was obvious they had all seen me. I could sense they were planning on circling me, and I knew I had to act before they did so, else I could not escape into the trees just to the right hand side of me.

I frantically looked around me, trying to pick a target. I quickly settled on the man pointing at gun right at me, in front of the others. So quickly I wouldn't have thought it possible, I whipped the gun out, aimed it at the man and pulled the trigger before he pulled his. I closed my eyes, praying to God that it hit him. When I heard several people around me shouting to each other, I knew I had killed him, or possibly just injured him. I took off running without another thought. I felt a few bullets hit me, but naturally they didn't do any good. I didn't stop to see if they were real bullets, or the ones that were drugged. If they were spiked, I wouldn't have long before I passed out. I picked up my pace, running like a maniac, through the woods, twigs snapping under my feet, branches whipping in my face causing cuts that healed almost instantaneously. I could hear people following me, and I hoped the plan was working. Guns were being fired, and the bullets were flying millimetres past my head.

As I ran for my life, I felt my leg so numb, but not from the running. They had drugged the bullets and they were taking effect. I tried to run faster, but my leg was now completely uncooperative. I tripped over a thick branch on the floor, and fell flat on my face. I heard my attackers shouting at me, telling me to stay on the ground. I didn't have to look up to know that I was surrounded. I wanted to stand up and try to fight my way out of it, but I couldn't, for two reasons. The first being that this was the way it was supposed to go - I was meant to be captured so we could save West and everybody else. The second reason being that the drugs were taking their toll quickly, and I was soon drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Emmett POV

Why, _why_, did Alice tell me to go upstairs? Danko was just sat in the attic, breathing in and out. He was _fine_. Meanwhile, Jasper, Edward and Jake were fighting downstairs - _so_ unfair. Well, you could hardly call it a fight. My family killed them easily. Esme sat out, not wanting to fight, Nessie caused a bit of damage, which made me proud of my favourite niece (yeah, yeah - my_ only_ niece), and Alice was just…Alice. Nobody touched her, since she foresaw all their moves. I moaned once again as Nessie jumped on one of their backs, and snapped their neck.

Rosalie huffed at me.

"Emmett! For God's sake, if you want to fight that much, go downstairs! It's pretty obvious nobody is coming up here!" I could tell she was stressed, and bored. She started looking at her nails.

"I will do. Come with me - it's always fun watching you fight," I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Em, my hair will get messed up. I'll stay here, thank you very much."

"Aww, come on Rosie. You know you want to." I leaned in, until my lips were just a millimetre away from hers.

"Nope, staying here." She looked up at me, kissed my lips, then shoved me down the landing, telling me to hurry up.

I ran giddily down the stairs and into the hallway to find my family stood around doing nothing.

Nessie looked up at me and started giggling, no doubt from the look of utter disappointment on my face.

"Sorry, Em. They were just too easy," Jasper said.

I growled at him, before picking one of the bodies up and throwing it sadistically out the open door. He landed with a thud on the grass. Edward looked at me, quirked an eyebrow up and sauntered over to Bella. I sighed, and turned to Alice.

"How's Claire doing?"

Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before returning to their usual honey colour.

"I can't see her, so I think she's been drugged and knocked unconscious like West was. Come on, Jazz, we need to go." She ran to her husband, grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him out the door. They took off in a run, following the scent of the humans who had made it out of here alive. I looked around me at all the weak humans laid on the floor. I pulled a face at my family that resembled a grimace.

"You didn't even save me one. Some family you are…" I muttered.

Bella and Edward shook their heads at me.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Renesmee asked, looking incredibly worried.

"Not long…It depends how far away their base is," Edward answered her.

"Why is it just Alice and Jasper going after them? Wouldn't it make more sense if we all go? Then we can save Claire's friends quicker," I pointed out. Well, it did make more sense than waiting for Alice to call, telling us where they are. They could be incredibly far away, which would just stall us. I wanted to fight somebody now, not in a few days…

"He's got a point," Bella said. I looked at her, and winked quickly so nobody recognised it except Bella. I wanted her to know I was thankful she was taking my side.

"I like the idea! It'll help save Claire and her friends faster!" Renesmee was practically jumping up and down in excitement over seeing Claire that much sooner. She had really bonded with Claire over the last few days - she had such a big heart. I really did love my little Nessie.

Edward sighed, and looked around at all of us.

"Well, it seems my wife and daughter want this. Therefore, I'm in." He shrugged, making him seem nonchalant.

"Me too," Jake said. I knew he'd come as soon as Nessie said she would - he never left her side. Jake and I were pretty damn close. We got each others sense of humour, and we both loved tricking poor Eddie. But our plans were never fully accomplished, since he would read our minds and turn it around on us. I hated it when everyone used their abilities against me. It really sucked. Jasper would always calm me down, or make me depressed, and then whoop my ass. Rose didn't want to mess her hair up. Alice is no fun - ever since she won a few years ago, I'd never lived it down. For some reason, the whole family thought it hilarious that little Alice beat me - Emmett: Mr Muscles. I sometimes hated my family.

I grinned at the fact that we would all be saving strangers. Just like superheroes.

"Emmett, would you like some tights and a leotard?" Edward asked me.

"Shut it, Eddie," I growled at him. His face turned to one of anger when I called him his lovely nickname, but then he laughed and walked out the door, dragging Bells with him. He whipped his phone out and started talking to Carlisle, telling him our plans.

"I'll stay here and wait for Carlisle and Peter. You six go on without me. You'll have more fun," Esme told us. I walked over, kissed her forehead and walked back to Rose and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Eddie, clock's-a-tickin'. We need to go! Come on! Come on! Come on!" I yelled at him, sounding like a petulant child - he loved that.

"Emmett! Shut the hell up!" he yelled back. I burst out laughing, but my guffaws stopped as Rosalie hit my head - hard.

"Hey! Ouch…" I said, rubbing my head.

She rolled her eyes at me, and Eddie and Bells walked back in (he glared at me as I thought 'Eddie'), announcing they were leaving now.

I pulled a wide grin at Eddie before following him out the door. I heard Nessie and Jake follow after us after they shouted their goodbyes to Esme.

The human scent was still pretty fresh, so all we had to do was follow it. When we crossed civilization, and the scent faded, we sought out Claire's smell, and followed that instead. It made it harder that her blood had been drugged, but she still smelt like candy-floss.

I turned around to grin at Nessie, and she smiled back, except it didn't reach her eyes. I knew she was upset about Claire, but I also knew she was happier now that we were doing something about it. We were going to fight.

This would be fun.

* * *

Claire POV

Light.

I could see light pouring into wherever I was, even though my eyelids were closed. I groggily opened them, but they wouldn't move past being slits. I suddenly remembered my purpose here, and my brain kicked it, along with adrenaline. I forced my eyes to open fully, and they stung as the light hit them. I looked around me, to see my dad and…my other dad (Nathan) sitting on some chairs across from the bed where I lay. I took in my surroundings - I was in a grey, dull room, which resembled almost-rusty metal, and there was nothing else in the room, except the two idiots, and me.

I sat up sharply, and their heads snapped up, their eyes widening.

"Claire…" My dad said, standing up slowly.

I looked at him with disgust as I threw my legs over the bed and lithely hopped off.

"Why are you here?" he continued.

"You tell me," I snapped back coldly, crossing my arms.

"Claire," Nathan started, "this isn't the first time you've been here…I can only get you so many free pa--"

I cut him off.

"I swear to God, if you say free passes…Jesus, I don't want a free pass! I am one of the people you two are herding up like animals! I am one of them! So are you!" I yelled at Nathan, looking him up and down. I continued, even though his face did turn into one of shock at the volume of my voice. "You should both be ashamed of yourself. You're as bad as each other…" I looked, then, at my dad. The one person who should protect you no mater one. The one who should always be on your side. Mine wasn't. He was on Danko's side. He was the enemy.

"Claire…You have to understand--" Nathan started.

"No! You don't get to say anything to me. You're a traitor to your own kind," I spat at him. I looked around me dramatically.

"Look around you guys! You're keeping my kind, my friends in a prison! No, a prison isn't this bad. This," I gestured around the room with my hands, "this is like the Holocaust. You're persecuting people, just because we're different. Because we're supposedly dangerous." I scoffed at them both. "I hate you both."

I hardly registered the look of shock and hurt on their faces as I stormed out of the room. There were guards outside, who tensed and cocked their guns, but relaxed when they saw it was me. The freak with the free pass. I started to run down the lengthy corridor, hopelessly looking for something, anything, that would help me in my quest. I wondered where Alice was. Did she follow me? How long had it been? Was she okay? My questions were, however, cut off when a deafening alarm sounded throughout the building. I stopped in my tracks, and several guards ran past me, heading towards another corridor at the end of the one I was currently standing on. I followed them, curious as to what could have sounded the alarm. As I rounded the corner onto the corridor that was swarming with masked agents, I saw a sight that would stay with me forever. Blinding blue and red lights were blasting the agents backwards, so they fell limply just behind me. The agents were firing their guns, but they were doing no good. Their prisoners had escaped, and they were revolting.

I pushed past the agents, making my way to the front of the fight.

"Claire!"

"Claire?"

"CLAIRE?!"

I heard several people shout my name then, but the one that caught my attention the most was the loudest one - West. I saw him, in the clothes he wore earlier, looking at me, his eyes full of worry. But just as I was about to smile at the fact that he was unhurt, a bolt of light flashed by my head, narrowly missing me. West jumped at me, grabbed my arm and tugged me to his side of the battle. He shoved through the crowds of people, a few of whom I recognised, to the back, where neither of us could get hurt.

I let a small smile creep onto my face. As cheesy as it sounded, I felt whole again. I was with my kind - the _freak_ kind, the _unique_ ones, and I felt happier than I had done in a long time. I felt at home.

* * *

**Aww...**

**Okay, just to clear this up: the company were coming to the Cullen's for Danko and Renesmee. They thought they were killing two birds with one stone. They went after Claire cause she shot one of them. I hope that makes sense. :)**

**Sorry for typos/grammar mistakes.**

**Anyways, review if you want to. They make me happy, as always. Critisicm is welcome, of course.**

**Thank you, dudes and dudeettes. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**Okay, I updated quickly to make up for my lack of updation. Ha. I hope this isn't too confusing. I think it might be. Let me know if it is...please. :)**

**I have dedications for this one! :O I dedicate this to tiny0fairy and bookwormer1986. I love their reviews. Thank you very much you two, and to everyone else who reviews. I wish I could send you all cyber cakes, or something...**

**Okay, on with the story. **

* * *

Renesmee POV

The run seemed to be excruciatingly long. Even though we were all running incredibly fast in order to catch Alice and Jazz up, we never seemed to run quick enough. I felt like every second I didn't put my all into the run, was a second that put Claire in danger. After several minutes, we managed to catch up Alice, and we all ran together, gradually increasing our pace as we went. Claire's scent was still strong in the air, and it seemed to be getting stronger, which meant we were getting closer to wherever she was. A few minutes later, we came face to face with a large building that looked incredibly plain from the exterior. Nothing interesting. But then, I supposed they wouldn't have a huge building that's was entitled 'this building is holding people with powers - stay away' - of course it was bound to be inconspicuous. We all came to an abrupt halt when we saw the sight before us, but the peaceful moment was halted by sudden bangs, followed by a deafening alarm (I supposed it was only deafening to us, what with us possessing super-hearing) and people shouting instructions. We ran into the building with the purpose of finding Claire and ran up the stairs, heading towards the racket that appeared to be on the top floor. As we burst through the doors that opened up to the floor we wanted, we nearly ran into a man who looked to be in his late 30's, possibly 40's, with horn-rimmed glasses, light brown hair and pale blue eyes. He seemed to be in a hurry, much like us, but he stopped and turned curiously as he saw the eight of us stood in the doorway.

"I don't know you," he said, his voice deep.

We all remained silent. I gradually got impatient and my worry for Claire was growing with each second, so I ran up to the man, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall so his feet were a metre or so off the floor. He looked highly taken aback, but not scared.

"Super strength, huh?"

I ignored his question and proceeded to ask him where the hell Claire was.

"You know Claire?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes - she's one of my best friends," I growled, pushing him up higher with my hand.

"Funny…I don't know you. I'm her father."

I think he must've expected me to release him then, since he figured I'd feel guilty or surprised, but I just tightened my grip and snarled, "which one?"

I didn't really know what had come over me - I was being intentionally vicious to Claire's father. I knew she didn't really like him at the moment, but she still loved him. I didn't want to hurt anyone Claire loved - she was now part of my family. I immediately felt guilty, and released him. He fell in a heap on the floor.

"You're _so_ lucky she loves you," I snapped, before running off incredibly fast towards the source of noise, my family hot on my heels. I felt Jake catch me up and grab my hand. I squeezed it gently.

We rounded a corner, but had to stop once we saw West pulling Claire through a crowd of people. There was light reverberating around the room, and I could hear guns being fired. I immediately darted to Claire, my panic increasing as I wondered if she was hurt.

"Oh my God! Claire, are you okay?!" I all but screeched at her as I eyed West and the fight that was taking place.

"Nessie!" she breathed, before flinging herself onto me, hugging me tightly.

I laughed in relief, and hugged her back. I mouthed 'thank you' to West, thank you for looking after her, who was now looking from Claire to the fight. She released me, and she looked behind me to the rest of my family. Alice ran forward and hugged her, and Claire gladly responded with equal enthusiasm. When they separated, Claire looked at me again.

"Thank you for coming," she smiled, and looked at everyone else. "Thank you."

I was suddenly brought back to reality when someone unexpectedly banged into me, sending us both flying to the floor. They landed on top of me, but Jake, being Jake, angrily threw him off me, growling slightly. The person who had collapsed on me was stood against the wall looking quite terrified of Jake. He was short, and looked Japanese, or Chinese. He had a cute rounded face with square glasses on.

"Hiro?"

I turned to see Claire looking at the guy I turned back to the guy, who still looked terrified, to see him nodding his head vigorously.

"I don't think we've met officially…I'm Claire…You--You saved me, in Odessa. Remember? You had that whole 'save the cheerleader, save the world' thing going on?" She laughed humourlessly when she said this. We were all watching on curiously, and we were all confused. Hiro was about to answer her but a bolt of blue lightening struck right next to his head. He shut his eyes tightly in fright, and, somehow, reappeared across the hall. My mouth fell open. What the hell?

"He can control the time/space continuum," Claire muttered to us like it was obvious.

Of course he could control time and space - why didn't I think of that?

I saw my father chuckle a little after hearing my thoughts, and probably Emmett's - he would have thought something like that, too - Em had the same sort of sarcastic humour that I did.

"Nessie, we have to get out of here," Jacob warned, looking around anxiously.

I nodded in agreement, before grabbing Claire, who grabbed West so we formed a chain.

"Hiro, you can come with us if you want," Dad offered. I gazed at him in confusion and shock at his proposal - dad was never too kind to strangers; he thought them all the same: selfish and false. Hiro nodded, before shouting someone called Ando over. A tall gangly man appeared out of the crowd, looking incredibly flustered. Ando then shouted someone called Daphne over, who appeared out of thin air - she was about as quick as us, if not faster. My face must've been a picture. I was utterly shocked by all this - people faster than us. Humans with abilities. It was all utterly abnormal. Daphne looked exactly like Alice, but instead of pitch black hair she had bleach-blonde hair. Otherwise, they were identical. She had a bright smile on her face which looked out of place in a situation such as this. I sort of liked her already, but I think that was due to her resemblance to Alice.

"We need to go now, Nessie," Dad pointed out, before running off in the direction we came. I was just about to follow him, like the rest of my family did - including Jake - but Claire stopped and turned around, which made me stop. I realised she must've stopped because someone was shouting her name repeatedly. I looked over to where the fight was still happening to see a pretty blonde walk out of the crowd, her fingers clawed at her sides.

"If you don't mind, I'm coming with you. We need to talk," the blonde said. Claire didn't say anything, but nodded. She then rounded on me, asking with her eyes if that was okay. I nodded, but furrowed my brows in confusion, before running rapidly after my family. I felt Daphne fly past me and beat me to the door. She just smiled and held it open for me. I thanked her, still utterly perplexed at what was happening, and ran down the stairs, and out the doors. I stopped when I ran into Emmett and Alice, who were waiting for us.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Well, since we seem to be having a party of freaks at our house, I figured we'd help get a few of them there quicker. Al and I will take two, that other little one can just follow us since she's fast, and you can take the rest of them in this lovely car we've acquired for you." Emmett gestured towards a huge Jeep, that resembled his own. "You can take them to our house. We'll meet you there in about an hour or so, I guess - you'll be ages." I loved how messed up Emmett's sense of time was.

The others appeared at the door and were now rubbing their arms from the cold. Since I couldn't feel it, I took my jacket off and handed it to the blonde one who took it without saying thank you. I quirked an eyebrow up at her, before turning back to Emmett.

"Who are you taking?" I asked.

Alice responded for him. "The Japanese guys. We need to talk to them sooner. They have awesome powers." Alice the approached the little guy, Hiro, and asked permission to carry him. He looked very taken aback. She didn't wait for an acceptance. She just picked him up, bridal style, and ran off. I could hear his protests for a short while, but soon, they were too far out of range for me to hear. Emmett grabbed the taller one, Ando, and flung him onto his muscular back, and ran off in the same direction as Alice. I told Daphne to follow them, and she nodded at me and took my instructions.

I sighed, and turned to the people still with me: Claire, West, and the bitchy blonde.

"Can you please all climb in?" I gestured to the massive Jeep behind me. Claire was the first to move and hop in, followed by West and then Blondey - I noticed West was glaring daggers at her. I smirked at this, happy that it wasn't only me who disliked her.

I hopped into the driver's seat and smiled. Emmett had already hotwired it for me, so I didn't have to myself. I loved my family and their criminal ways. I slammed my foot onto the accelerator, taking off like a bat out of hell. After about ten minutes of driving, the silence was deafening.

I mentally thanked Claire when she spoke up.

"Nessie, this is, um, Elle…Elle this is Renesmee…"

"You can call me Nessie - Renesmee's a bit of a mouthful," I told her, trying to break the ice between us.

She remained silent. I rolled my eyes at her petulance and her immatureness, and sped up.

"Um, Nessie," West said, sounding pretty nervous. "Could you slow down a bit please? You're driving like a maniac…" I turned in my seat to see him gripping onto the edges of his seat for dear life, his eyes bulging out of his head. I had to burst out laughing.

"Jeez, West, chill. I won't crash. I have fantastic reflexes."

"Yeah, about that…What--well, what are you?"

I laughed again. "What am I?"

"Yeah…Super strength? Super speed? I can't figure you out…"

"I don't think you'd believe me. Well, that, or you'll be terrified of me."

Elle scoffed in the back, and I looked in the rear-view mirror to see she was looking at me, her eyes full of doubt. A inaudible growl was building in my chest. I wanted to hit her and tell her to grow up.

I huffed. "Okay, I'll tell you…I'm a vampire. Well, not a full one. A hybrid. I can live on blood or normal food, but I prefer blood. Don't panic, we're vegetarians…"

I heard West's sharp intake of breath, and Elle's second scoff.

"W--What? I mean, how--I mean…" He was pretty incoherent; I stifled a laugh.

Claire decided to elaborate for me. "She is, trust me. She has a heart beat, but she's a vampire too. Her family are full vampires. They all have super speed and strength…they all sparkle in the sun…but the coolest thing is their extra abilities. For example, Nessie can put…visions of her life into your head. Alice can see the future…Edward, her dad, can read minds…It's really cool."

I smiled at that. I was ecstatic that Claire thought we were cool, and not freaks. I looked at her, trying to convey my gratitude and thanks via my eyes.

"Wow," West breathed, running a hand through his hair. I could kind of see what Claire saw in him. He was kind of hot, I guess. Nothing in comparison to Jacob though.

For the rest of the journey, Claire and I explained everything to them about our lives. We told them about the Volturi, we told them about Jake and the werewolves…everything. West seemed to take it all in his stride, for which I was impressed. Elle, however, remained silent. Claire told us she had a power, but felt it wasn't her place to tell me what it was. She told me she'd wait for Elle to tell me herself. I accepted this, and continued to drive as West and Claire caught up. They talked about their lives for the last few years. It was endearing to listen to them discuss their old lives, and their relationship. I had figured they were an item at one point, and their talking confirmed my theory.

I remained fairly quiet throughout the journey. I contemplated why Elle was here…and why Hiro and Ando and Daphne were with us. I didn't know what would happen now. What did it all mean?

I felt slightly better, though, knowing we had more people on our side. I knew the company would come back, and this time they'd be prepared. They wanted Danko back, but we would put up a fight.

I wondered what had become of the battle back at their headquarters. Had the company won? Because if they had, I knew this cycle of running and hiding would continue until one of us lost. The side who lost, however, was unknown - even by Alice, until they made the decision.

* * *

**Was it confusing? :|**

**I always worry it is...I may go prematurely grey from worrying. It's awful.**

**Thanks for reading. Click the big green button right there. Yep, that one.  
You know you want to. Go on. I dare you. **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Characters? Not mine. Setting? Not mine. Abilities? Not mine. Edward? Not mine - goddamn it..**

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I know I'm rubbish and I plead with you all not to hate me. As a sorry, I'm going to try and post another one tomorrow, maybe two if I get the time. **

**I didn't have much inspiration for this. I had writers block. I still don't really like it. Hm. But I thought if I left it any longer you'd come at me with pitch forks. And fire. :|**

**Sorry again. And thank you so much to all those who read and those who review/story alert, favourite, etc etc. I appreciate it so much.**

* * *

Esme POV

Surprisingly, I did not fear too much for the well being of my children (for all intents and purposes). I did, however, fear for Claire. I knew my family would be safe and they'd all look out for one another, but Claire? She was new. I did not know her. She didn't know us. She seemed nice enough, but if it came to it, would she save one of us? I quickly dismissed that thought - of course she would. She was family now. I had to remember that…

It had been about an hour since Claire got taken from our hands. Carlisle and Peter were…somewhere. I could smell them, but see them? No. That made me uneasy…

As though God was listening right then, they both burst through the door, Peter a little breathless, Carlisle looking…exultant?

I gave him a quizzical look as I approached him.

"Peter…he…he picked me up and we flew! We flew here! It was incredible Emse!"

I laughed out loud at his giddyness.

"Now, now, Carlisle, we don't want Peter to be your new guinea pig. Nessie has just got over it, we don't need a new one."

He threw me an apologetic look, but it was quickly over ruled by one of pure happiness once more. I rolled my eyes at him while I fussed over Peter.

"How was your first day, dear? You look very tired. Maybe you should go and sleep. Oh, Carlisle! I have a lot to tell you! You too Peter, so the sleep is going to have to be put off for now. Claire's friend, somebody called West, was taken by the men who came here. Claire desperately wanted to save him, along with more of her friends, so we agreed to help. Everyone has gone in search of them…They should be back soon, though." As I finished my story, I saw Carlisle looking surprised, and Peter looking utterly horrified. His expression made me backtrack a little. "Peter, I really wouldn't worry. Edward, Jasper and Emmett will look after her. Plus, Alice and Rosalie are vicious when they want to be. Actually, Rosalie is rather open about it…And Nessie loves Claire, so she will protect her, also. I wouldn't worry one bit."

He sighed, running his hand down his face, trying to calm down, presumably.

"She's right, Peter, Claire will be fine," Carlisle told him.

"Aren't you worried about your family?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Have you not seen Emmett?" He laughed. "Edward can read minds. Alice can see if something is going to happen. Bella can protect them all from any abilities, although I don't know if it works with human abilities…Jasper and Emmett will fight to the death for any of their family, as will Edward. And Alice and Nessie. Jacob won't want any harm to come to either Claire or the rest of our family, mainly because it would kill Renesmee. Our family will be fine - as will yours."

That was what I loved about Carlisle. Although Jasper was the one who had the extra-ability to calm others, Carlisle didn't need one. He had a beautiful bedside manner and it came in handy with situations such as this. He could always calm somebody down if needs be - it showed the softer side to him rather than the authority figure he had to be around our family.

Peter sighed in defeat.

"You're right, Carlisle. Of course you are…"

I was about to smile reassuringly at Peter, but I could smell them. My family. But not Claire. Oh God. I could smell…humans. Humans who smelled appetizing. Admittedly, all humans smelt appetizing, but these made the constant burn in my throat burn ferociously.

Carlisle could smell them too.

"Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Plus two males and a female. I think," he guessed. I agreed with him.

"What about Claire?" Peter said, panic infiltrating his usually calm and soothing voice.

"Nessie isn't here either. She'll be with Claire, Peter. Don't worry," Carlisle said softly.

Once again, Peter looked anguished as he paced against the wooden floors.

Seconds later, my family burst through the door, Edward in the lead - as usual. Peter quickly stopped pacing and turned to face them, a hand on his head in frustration.

"Don't worry, Peter, Claire is fine. She is with Renesmee and some of her friends. They shall be here shortly, I presume. These are Hiro and Ando - they're Japanese, not Chinese," Edward told us seriously, "and this is Daphne." He gestured to a blonde version of Alice. Daphne waved a little, but Hiro and Ando looked pretty confused, but not utterly petrified. Edward continued to bring is back to date. "Peter, you know these people, I think. Hiro can bend time and space, yes? And Ando has…a red electric current he can emit through his hands. And Daphne's power is very interesting. Show them, please, Daphne."

The blonde smirked, before running to the other end of the house and back, taking a shorter amount of time than Edward - the fastest in the family - would.

"Wow," I breathed.

Her smirk grew more pronounced. She shrugged as if it was nothing. I raised my eyebrows at her nonchalant-ness. She then crossed her arms as if remembering something, and her happy-go-lucky attitude changed into one of annoyance.

"So…What is this? A little renegade group? Or just some crazy people? Because…I don't think I have time for crazy people. I move pretty quick, if you've not noticed, and I want to make sure that I'm staying till for a good reason. So…care to explain?"

Emmett chuckled, before Rosalie hit him a little hard over the head.

"Rosalie…" I chided quietly.

Alice decided she should speak.

"Well…Okay, I'm just going to go for it here because there's no other way to say it. Just don't freak, ok? Well, basically we're all…vampires. But! We don't drink human blood. We see ourselves as vegetarians. We're not rebelling to these people, we just wanted to save Claire's friends. That's you guys, by the way. I can't see if they're going to come after you yet…They're sort of angry at the moment…"

"Wait, wait," Daphne cut in. "What do you mean you 'can't see'?"

"I can see the future. It's an ability, like yours. Not everyone has one. Jasper," she gestured to her love, "can detect and control others emotions. Edward can read minds, so he'll answer unspoken questions a lot. I wouldn't worry about it, you get used to it. His and Bella's daughter, Nessie - she's in the car, coming soon - can put visions in people's heads. She's a half vampire half human hybrid. Bella, her mom, has a shield that we need to try out soon, because we don't know if it works with humans!"

Edward cut her off with a growl.

"We're not going to do anything of the sort, Alice. We don't know the outcome. Not even you."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, turning back to the shocked faces of Hiro, Ando and Daphne. Hiro looked like he wanted to go, but was too curious to leave, and Ando looked…well, he looked plain shocked. Daphne looked the same as Ando. She looked as though she was going to speak, but she just snapped her mouth shut again. She tried again, but this time we cut her off with a sharp turn of our heads. We could hear a car. We could smell humans. We could smell Nessie.

Edward growled a little.

"The blonde is a bitch," he grumbled. Daphne looked annoyed for a second, thinking the comment was about her, but then she remembered his mind-reading ability.

"Edward!" I reprimanded him. _Language, Edward. Especially in front of guests…_

He hung his head in shame, and rightly so.

"Who's here?" Jacob asked, getting a little restless from not seeing Renesmee for a while.

"Everyone else," Edward told him. "Including Nessie…Don't panic. And Claire's there too, Peter."

Both Jacob and Peter breathed a sigh of relief and their expressions became less panicked. After a few minutes of utterly uncomfortable silence, Renesmee walked to the door, Claire following behind her. After them, a guy with dark hair and a blonde walked in. The blonde, the mean one I assumed, had her arms crossed and she was observing her surroundings, and her face showed she didn't like what she saw. Now, I'm usually a calm and rational person, but that movement there made me dislike her - a lot. My house was my pride and joy; I spent hours on it.

Nessie walked straight over to Jacob and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. As her head was buried in his hoodie, she mumbled something so low, I had to strain my ears. It was clear it wasn't meant for human ears.

"I'm ready to kill the blonde. It took everything in me not to snap her in half…"

Edward managed to stifle a laugh, but unfortunately, Emmett did not have his willpower. He burst out laughing and went to grab Nessie, pulling her into a gigantic bear hug.

"God, I do love you, Ness…"

She laughed a little breathlessly and hugged him back.

"What's she doing here?" Peter said, glaring directly at Elle.

"I'm here to talk to Claire. Does anyone have a problem with that?" she asked, looking directly at Peter. Her arms unfolded and her hands clenched into claws. I looked at her in confusion.

"Elle…Calm down…" Claire warned.

Edward shot a pointed look at Jasper who snapped to life and focused on Elle. We all felt the soothing, calming waves pulse through us. Her hands seemed to flop down into a normal position and her shoulders slumped a little.

Claire coughed softly. "Everyone, this is Elle. She's an…acquaintance. She said she wanted to talk to me. Um…I'm guessing you've all met Hiro, Ando and Daphne. And this is West. Some of you know him. Everyone else, these are the Cullen's: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee - Nessie -, and Jacob."

She looked down as though feeling self conscious. Well, everyone _was_ looking at her - I could see why. I think she thought she was the reason for the hostility of Elle. I couldn't really see why - it wasn't her fault she was slightly harsh and blunt with people. And mean. And…yes, I could see now why Edward said she was a bitch. She was. There was not denying it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk. I shot him a glare, but it softened once I remembered it was just Edward. His smirk grew more pronounced.

"Hiro!" Alice squealed, as though remembering something. "We need to talk. I mean, I can see the future, you can go there, you can change the past. That just completely messes with everything I do, but it's so cool…"

Alice continued babbling at a rapid rate, dragging Hiro upstairs. Ando followed him cautiously, as though he was expecting one of us to jump out and bite him. He was just passing Emmett and Rosalie when Emmett decided to be funny. He jolted forward to Ando and snapped his teeth twice. Ando, utterly terrified, leapt into the air, but did not shout out. Emmett burs into laughter, but it died down when Rosalie slapped him, and we all shouted at him. I went over to Ando and apologised profusely for his behaviour. He shook it off like it was nothing, but his smile was tight, as were his eyes.

Claire and West went upstairs to her room, probably to talk.

"No one listen in, got it?" Rosalie said, muttering something about privacy and how she wished she had some. Her and Emmett then went off to do…something that probably wasn't acceptable to listen to. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Esme, let's go shopping for some more food. I have a feeling we'll need some with all these new guests," Carlisle suggested. Peter asked if he could come too, and we agreed. We ran out the house and headed for the supermarket.

* * *

Bella POV

This wasn't awkward.

I kept telling myself that, but it did no good. It was as awkward as hell. Edward stood holding my hand while Jake and Nessie talked about their days and Daphne and Elle stood as far away as possible, arms folded, looking around them.

"Are you really vampires?" Elle asked suddenly. Nessie and Jake shut up, and turned to look at her.

"Yes," Edward answered curtly. I didn't need Jasper to know he was angry with the situation. Elle being the situation.

Elle's eyes narrowed.

"Daddy never mentioned vampires. I don't know how that's an ability…"

"It's not," Edward replied. I squeezed his hand in a soothing gesture.

"Then…what? You're vampires without us all being freaks?"

Jake laughed one hard laugh.

"You're not freaks. Claire and Peter are awesome."

"Oh yeah, everyone just loves the cheerleader," Elle said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I did not like her tone. It was true we all like Claire - much more than the blonde across from us.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Renesmee asked, getting her guard up. She was so loyal to her friends and family, and we all treated her with the same respect and decency.

"Let's put it this way, princess, I can hold a grudge…"

"What did she do?" I asked, curious to say the least.

"She planned on setting us up. Ruining everything her father and my dad and her whole family worked for. Thankfully, we managed to stop her. I guess her daddy forgave her, unlike the guy upstairs."

"West was involved?" Renesmee asked.

"Oh yeah, has she not said why they broke up? He didn't want the world to know about him. Which is completely fair, I think. They broke up, and he just…flew away." She laughed a little at her own joke. We all remained silent.

"What's your power?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out. Just don't piss me off, ok?"

Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes. I shot him a look that said "bad move".

"Don't believe me?" she asked with clenched teeth, her fingers forming claws again. Jake shook his head infinitesimally, and we could all see that was her limit. Her hands tightened significantly, and blue sparks appeared form her hands. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen, and I was a vampire. In a move that was becoming second nature to me, I projected my shield out to cover Jake, completely unsure of the good it would do. Her arm rose and the electric current came pelting at Jake. Nessie screamed in shock and worry, and tried to drag Jake out of the way but it was too late.

The blue light did not hit him. It stopped a few inches from his face, his eyes widened and his mouth open.

My shield had worked. It was a happy-dance moment. I breathed a sigh of relief - Nessie and Jake were okay. Before my relief could overwhelm me too much, Edward marched up to Elle and towered over her. Her hands started producing more and more blue light, but it was doing no good. My shield had stopped her ability. I'd always thought my shield could only protect from mental powers, not physical ones. Maybe human powers worked differently. And it wasn't a real thing - it was produced from her body. I'm sure if she uprooted a tree and hurled it at me, I would be hit. But the actual current? It seemed I was impervious, as were any I protected.

"That's my daughter and one of my best friends. Even think about hurting them again, and I will hurt you. And I'll know what you're thinking, so don't form some idiotic plan I your head. It would never work."

I'd only ever heard Edward's voice so menacing when he spoke to the Volturi. Well, he spoke that way whenever I was in danger, or Renesmee, now.

Elle looked him up and down, her blue light fading slowly.

"You got it, Bronzey," she said, sounding incredibly cocky.

I didn't like her one bit. I hoped Edward and Alice kept an eye on her...

* * *

**Hope it was okay...**

**Well, for anyone who cares, I finish school a weel from today. I've had my dance exam which I think I did okay one. Hopefully. And I have an English one and a German one next week. Yay. My leaver's assembly is also next week. Woo! All my exams and revision are why I'm taking ages updating. That, and my lack of inspiration. **

**Oh, somebody asked me how I picture Nessie. Well, your question really made me think. I can't really find someone like her competely, cause she has that wonderfully unique bronze hair like Edward, but she had melted-chocolate coloured eyes. And, y'know, she's a vampire hybrid. Hm. Well, I imagine her as a cross between Emma Watson (Hermione from Harry Potter), Kiera Knightley and Lindsay Lohan in Mean Girls. But more like Emma Watson. But that's just me...she's open to everyones interpretation.**

**Review? xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I really am sorry about leaving it so long before updating. I feel so uninspired for this story, which is really quite sad. Plus I had writer's block, which sucks. Big time. (N)**

**Read end AN for more information upon the matter of this story.**

**As for this chapter - it's short, I'm sorry. I figured you'd like something rather than nothing. Not much happens in it, but it needed to happen, so - once more - it's a filler chapter.**

**Sorry again for everything. **

* * *

Claire POV

West and I walked away from the Cullen's, pretty thankful we were no longer in the same room as Elle. I really disliked her, but I also felt incredibly sorry for her. I mean, her father practically tortured her when she was just a kid. I was so thankful for my dad, that he never put me through anything like that - even if it did make him an outcast to his family. Then again, I was no longer with my family. I missed mom, and Lyle. I missed my dad. He was always the one there for me, who encouraged me. Now he was someone I didn't know. He attacked people like me; bagged and tagged them like they were animals. I don't think he'd considered the fact that these people have fathers just like him who only want the best for their children. I'm sure they wanted free passes, too. It was a shame I couldn't dish them out.

I was brought back to reality by West shutting the door to my new room quietly, before turning to face me.

"I think we should talk," I stated, because we really needed to sort everything out.

He nodded slowly, sitting on my bed. I sat beside him.

"I'm not going to apologise, West. I know you probably want me to, for trying to expose what we are, but I felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. I mean, with a little hindsight, I can see your point. If this is what would have happened, then I don't think I'd have wanted it. But then, it is happening anyway. So maybe the world would be better off knowing what we were, so they know why people are going missing. Their friends, their family. Because it's not right, West. People are being kidnapped! By my dad…" I mumbled the ending, feeling ashamed.

"Claire, I really didn't want you to apologise. I think on this topic, we'll just have to agree to disagree. It's in the past, right? We'll just forget about it. I'm just happy you've not been…taken by them. Because that would have been…horrible."

West winced a little at the thought, and I felt a surge of…something for him. It made me feel warm, and secure. Something that I'd only felt once., but been too afraid to say anything. I almost laughed at the absurdity. Because that's what a normal teenage girl would think - it was kind of nice to have something normal. But I'd fought people with powers much more offensive than my simple defence one, and I'd survived so far. I'd faced Sylar. Yet, I was afraid to tell West what I was really thinking…Thank God he was no Edward or Matt Parkman…

West looked as though he was about to say something when a loud crash came from downstairs, one I'd learnt from experience looked like blinding blue lightening. We shared one knowing look before running off downstairs to see the damage Elle had done.

We saw Nessie looking at Jacob with a panicked expression, before seeing Edward walk up to Elle, looking so menacing he scared me, muttering something I couldn't hear to her. When he walked back to his Bella and took her hand, Renesmee looked up and gave Elle a look that must've scared her a little because she instinctively flinched back but repositioned herself when she noticed. Renesmee stalked over to her.

"That was a really stupid thing to do," she spat out through gritted teeth. Elle scoffed in her face.

"Really, princess? And why's that?"

Without warning, Nessie forced an arm upon Elle, gripping her so tightly Elle actually winced.

* * *

NessiePOV

I gripped her arm tightly and due to her weakness she winced. I almost laughed at her. I showed her everything that was even a little menacing of me: me attacking a mountain lion, me wrestling with Emmett, pinning him to the floor (although I missed the part where I burst out laughing at him) - everything that might scare her. I needed her to know I could kill her with just a flick of my wrist if I wanted to…Dad gave me a stern look from the left of Elle, letting me know he didn't appreciate my violent thoughts. I shot him an apologetic look before glaring at Elle.

"Screw with my boyfriend again, and you'll have to screw with me too."

I felt kind of bad on Jake for having me stick up for him, cause I know he could probably defend himself better than I could, but I was just…so beyond livid at her for attacking him. In my opinion, she deserved whatever she had coming. And while she was here, I hoped Emmett would help me with some things that I'm sure would wind her up…Like throw water on her when she decided to be electric. We were quick enough…And if not, I was fairly sure that Daphne would help us out. I smirked at the idea.

My dad eyed me up and down whilst Alice, Ando and Hiro came strolling back in, the Japanese guys looking a lot more comfortable, but weary at the same time. Aunt Alice had that effect on you. She talked a mile a minute, chanign topic spontaneously and quickly so you hardly had any time to adjust to what she was saying. Vampires had super-hearing; humans did not.

After a minute of awkward silence, filled with filthy looks between Elle and I, along with happy ones from the rest of my family, Alice struck up a conversation with Daphne that Daphne seemed only too happy to talk about. I guessed she was bored of the silence too - I don't think this was what she signed up for.

Emmett and Rose strolled downstairs with a certain glow about them and Jake gave them a knowing and disgusted look, communicating with his eyes, '_we have guests, y'know_'. Except, I don't think they cared, to be honest.

I took a deep breath and didn't like what I smelt. A new scent was making it's way closer and it scared me. So quickly I hadn't thought it possible (and that's saying something), Dad growled too loudly and herded us all together by shoving Emmett and Rose at us, before yelling to us that Danko had escaped from the attic. Well, in a way, it was only so long until he did - we couldn't hold him forever. The humans all looked fairly terrified, but Emmett, Jasper, Dad and Jake just ran upstairs, probably to collect him so we could have some more question-and-cryptic-answer time. I made a mental note to keep Jacob away from him so he didn't hit him once more…

I looked up to Mom who was concentrating on shielding the guys, not that it would do any good. I had to remind her of that, plus that they were all indestructible before she stopped trying and calmed down. She led us all into the dining room once more, Aunt Rose stroking my hair a bit. We sat down, me as far away as possible from the front with Ando, Hiro, Daphne and Elle. Elle didn't look particularly phased by it all, but she just looked angry. I assumed it was directed at me.

For the second time this week, Danko came into the dining room over Emmett's shoulder. Once more, he placed him roughly on the awaiting chair. We'd left three seats for the guys and one at the back for Jake, which he took with a small glare to me, which he didn't mean one bit.

Danko spoke almost straight away.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, looking around at our newly acquired friends. "I see you have some more freaks in your group."

I couldn't stop the low growl in my chest, because they were anything but freaks. He was the freak here - everyone else had something special about them - he did not.

"We want you to stop everything you're doing," Jasper said, calmly.

"Now," Jake added on menacingly.

"You're all just kids. What the hell can you guys do about it? I have strict instructions to collect all you. Not my orders - you've got the wrong guy if you want to stop."

"But can't you just…stop?" I almost pleaded with him.

He waited a few moments, pretending to ponder.

"No. You're dangerous to yourselves and others."

About five people scoffed, and Jake made to stand up but I put my hand on his shoulder, restraining him. I had to use my full strength because he was trying so hard to stand up, whether for dramatics or another beating round - it didn't matter, he still wasn't getting up.

"Don't you think you're dangerous?" Claire asked, ad rightly so.

Danko remained silent.

I let out a small laugh.

"He knows he's dangerous. I think he thinks we're all sadists like he is. Newsflash - we're not. Vampires have been living peacefully, not really involving humans…" I decided to stop talking right then because I was lying through my teeth. No, no, we didn't involve humans - they were just food. I shook my head and started again. "We just want to be left alone. I'm sure these guys have the same opinion. They're not causing trouble. It's people like Sylar you want to watch for. From what I've heard, he's a sadist. I think you'd both get along."

He smirked. "You're strongly opinionated, aren't you? For someone so small…"

I growled at him.

"She might be small, but you wouldn't want to mess with her," Emmett said, sending me an amused glance.

Someone sighed heavily. We turned to see Elle standing up, walking towards Danko.

"You ruined my life," she said. "I was happy until you started all this. And yes, I know you're not the only one. Trust me, I plan on visiting Nathan and Noah as well." At this information, Claire gasped. Elle ignored her. "You're destroying all my dad and I worked for. He dedicated his whole life to this and you're sabotaging it to do what you want. So yes…you are right about one thing: we are dangerous to others."

And then she raised her arms so fast we couldn't stop her and electrocuted Danko, whilst he screamed in pain. Claire got up and ran into Elle, knocking her over and absorbing her electric currents. I gasped and looked frantically at my mother, begging her with my eyes to put a shield around Claire. Mom snapped to life and concentrated. I shot a look at Jasper which was supposed to look like '_HELP!_' but it might not have come off like that. He registered my look and I felt a calm sensation run through me.

I ran over to where Claire and Elle were laid, Claire breathing heavily. She hopped up and a loud gasp came from my mouth. She looked fried and burnt, her hair frazzled, her skin black with char. But then, right before my eyes, the patches faded away, her hair grew back as glossy as it was and all that was left as evidence to what just happened were her clothe that were a little burnt, her t-shirt holed slightly.

"Wow," Jacob muttered behind me. I nodded mutely, before launching myself at her, screaming at hr if she was okay. She laughed a little before telling me she was fine. We parted and looked back to Danko who was knocked out cold, him looking as burnt as Claire had been. We looked down to see Elle laid there, curled up into a ball, quivering a little as though crying.

Cautiously, I bent down to ask if she was okay. My tone sounded fairly indifferent, but that was good compared to venomous - which is what she deserved.

"No, I'm not okay. My father would hate me if he was alive. All he wanted me to do was stay out of trouble and keep the company going. Your daddy screwed that up and my last chance at getting revenge was ruined because of you." She said all this looking directly at Claire who looked like she didn't care.

I was about to say something when I saw my family's heads whip round to Alice, whose face had gone blank. We all knew that look - she was having a vision. Her face twisted a little when she arrived back in the present before she was bombarded with questions.

"Jacob, you'll need to call everyone and tell them to get here. The Volturi are coming. And not all of them like last time so it'd take them weeks - they're coming this Friday. The whole guard, along with Aro, Caius and Marcus. They know everything."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was disappointing after such a long wait. :(**

**Okay - this story shall end soon. I sort of know what I'm going to do, but if anyone has any ideas that might inspire me, please leave them in a review/PM. This story is starting to feel more like a chore to write than fun and fanfiction shouldn't be like that, right? I know this is really bad of me, and I'm a rubbish author, but I will try to make the remaining few chapters full of drama and action. :)**

**So, as usual, reviews are lovely. :)**


End file.
